Leaf in the Wind - Father's Legacy
by SerpentSpirit
Summary: With his best friends, Hana the Snivy and Sota the Gabite, Tenshi Kamito heads to his homeland after many years. What should have been an easy trip, turns into bloodshed... !Sexual & violent content!
1. Prologue Chapter I - Uncaged

**LEAF IN THE WIND – FATHER'S LEGACY 1.5**

**PROLOGUE CHAPTER I – LEGEND OF KAMITO – UNCAGED**

* * *

**T**housands of years ago, when the Diamond Isles first kings ruled the lands, five Viking Lords fought for their home, Snowspear. Ready to shatter ice with steel and hooves and turn snow red with blood, they released their battle cries across the lands and seas, never to surrender.

* * *

**R**yor, chief of the Snow Dragons, observed the soon-to-be battlefield on his Rapidash. The enemies were ready and shouting to him and his warriors, who were as eager to shed blood. Grabbing the pair of shiny war axes he turned to his warriors.

"Today, we shall make the mountains echo! Today, we shall purify this world from these dirty savages! Today, we shall unite these lands of our fathers! And our children shall pass our stories to their children, and all will know the might of the Snow Dragons!" He rallied his troops, and they all raised their weapons and played the war horns. Some shouted to the enemy troops like savage animals.

"When we walk from these battlefields, all the gods, and all of our people, shall celebrate for our victory! Now, the children of the Gods…!" Ryor turned his horse around and raised his war axe high to the air, and with a smooth swing pointed it at the enemies.

"TO VICTORY!" He shouted with a thundering and echoing voice. The warriors rushed over the white hill and down towards the enemy. Archers stayed on the hill and readied their arrows to pierce the enemy hearts. On the enemy side the troops rushed to battle with swords, spears and horses. Ryor's general, Golm rode next to his chief on Zebstrika.

"Archers are ready to fire! On your command!" He said loud. Ryor hit the blades of his axes together and shouted.

"FIRE!" The arrows were released and they flew. While few enemy warriors focused on the rampaging Snow Dragons, some got caught in the arrow rain, making them fall to their backs, blood colouring the snow, arrows burying into the white/red land. When approaching his enemy, Ryor raised his war axe to the sky, and swung it into a Viking's neck, creating a blood shower. Other warriors crashed to the shields and swords, and the sound of war cries and horses falling made no space for silence, or calmness. Ryor, on his horse, smashed his axes to his enemies, one after one falling. Golm used his claymore to smash his opponent's head in two and kicked him away before turning back and blocking an axe strike, responding with swift hook to the jaw and hard knee to the abdomen, emptying his lungs. Golm smashed his claymore's pommel into the back of his head, crushing the skull and making the blood burst out of his holes. Ryor crossed his axes above his head to block a sword, kicked the swordsman to the stomach and horizontally sliced his neck and chest open. Ryor's beard and hair became stained by blood. When he noticed another swordsman rushing at him with a claymore, he grinned, his snow-white teeth visible. He raised his axes to the air and slammed them into his heart at once. He pulled his weapons out with some effort, having to push him away with his fur boot.

"No mercy!" He shouted and killed another enemy. Golm behind him hit the Viking with his fist before slamming his claymore through his left shoulder into his stomach.

"No prisoners!" Golm shouted. The Snow Dragons went to even higher rampage, smashing, slicing and chopping like no tomorrow was to come. Erik grabbed a big axe from a dead Snow Dragon and used it to chop a head in half.

* * *

**T**he enemy archers tensed their bows and released an arrow rain. Ryor kicked an enemy to the ground and smashed his bones with a war hammer, then looked at the darkening sky.

"SHIELDS UP!" He roared and the warriors put their shields up, crouching behind them. Some unlucky got pierced by the sharp arrows, and to the snow struck thousands of arrows. When the rain stopped, Ryor and Golm got up and slammed the arrows from their shields.

"Southern cowards!" Golm growled and rushed to the hill. From the valley rode hundreds of horsemen towards the Snow Dragons, hooves creating thundering sounds. Golm blew to his war horn, signalling his troops the threat of the situation.

"My lord, we need to use it!" Ryor's second general, Corl said. Erik listened to the thundering sounds approaching.

"Release the beast." He said straight. Corl turned his horse around and ran towards the hill where their camp was. In the camp was a huge iron gate; inside was a beautiful blue bird. It had brown eyes and long blue tail. Corl dismounted his Rapidash and unsheathed his sword.

"Now you shall bring those savages the true winter. Go, and destroy them." He sliced a thick rope keeping its wings spread open. As Corl was walking around the bird, at the distance a Snow Dragon was ambushed by an enemy. Man dressed in snow white robed, carrying a crossbow and an axe wrapped his arm around his neck and struck his axe into his left eye before any sound was let out. Slowly placing the dead guard to the snow he put the axe under his robe and crouched behind a crate to avoid Corl from seeing him. He took his crossbow and a bolt from the quiver on his hip, and slowly loaded it. Corl grabbed the bar and pulled the cage door open.

"Go! Freeze them to death!" He roared and swung his sword towards the enemy, which was close to hit the Snow Dragons. When the bird looked at him with menacing eyes, he growled to it.

"I said go!" He growled and stepped close to it. Suddenly the bird screamed to him and slammed its wing to him. Corl smashed to the ground, but got on his feet as quick.

"Then I guess I'll cut your wing like I cut that stupid child of yours!" He took an axe from the back of his belt and was about to hit it, but the assassin hiding behind the crate stepped out of his cover and fired the crossbow. The bolt hit the Viking's left shoulder and half of it sank into flesh. Corl dropped his axe, growling, not even screaming.

"You! Gods send me storm, cold, but you…!" He grabbed the bolt and pulled it out without effort. The assassin took his axe under the robe and assaulted him.

* * *

**T**he "help" didn't come in time, and the enemy flanked the Snow Dragons. Tens of Vikings fell out of the way of the axes, spears, swords and hammers. Golm raised his shield and deflected a hard hammer smash, but the impact felt deep in the bone as he flew backwards, the shield slipping off his hand. Not finished, he grabbed his sword and threw it towards the enemy horseman. The blade sank into Rapidash's chest, immediately killing it and sending the rider flying. Unarmed Golm stood up, not feeling his left arm. He saw the enemy getting advance in the battle, and in the camp was a battle of its own. Corl smashed his sword towards the assassin, only to be avoided by swifter man. Raising his axe the man rushed to his enemy, slashing his shoulder. Corl hit his elbow to the assassin's jaw and kicked him away, his head hitting the fireplace.

"You and your people are nothing but worthless pigs! Now die!" He taunted and raised his sword, attempting to slice his head off. Just then the bird's rage erupted, and it rushed out of its cage, screaming. Corl turned around just in time to avoid a swift wing. The assassin used the short opportunity, grabbed a hot stick from the fireplace, and stuck it deep into Corl's neck. In the moment of shock, he only heard:

"But the Gods have approved these pigs…" Corl fell on his knees, and finally lied on the snow and blood, defeated.

* * *

**T**he bird spread its wings wide and screamed like an eagle, keeping its eyes on the assassin. The man stepped next to Corl's body and kneeled. He placed his right hand on his eyes and closed.

"May the Gods have mercy on thy soul." He said and stood up. He took of his hood, revealing himself as an adult with short dark hair and beard. The bird tilted its head to right, confused.

"You leave, and leave these savages to their doom. The Gods shall punish them for enslaving you." He said. A horseman carrying a blue flag with a yellow star on it came to the camp.

"Hogard, the battle is turning for us. We shall unite these lands!" He said. Hogard nodded, keeping his eyes on the bird.

"Is this the one?" The horseman asked.

"Yes. He's free now." He replied and put his hood back on. The horseman gave him the spare horse he had with him and rode back to the battle.

"And you my friend…" He said to the bird.

"Worry not about your child. She's safe, and like that shall she remain until the worthy soul arrives to these lands." He said. The bird was surprised, but seeing the honesty in Hogard's eyes, it bowed to him. Slowly stepping closer to him, it stared into Hogard's eyes, examining him. Interested in it, Hogard dismounted his Rapidash and stepped right in front of the bird.

"Hmm… Perhaps the Gods have destined us to meet each other." He said, his finger on his lips.

"We shall see… But before that, my name is Hogard Kamito. And what should I call you, my friend…?"


	2. Prologue Chapter II - Eye of the Storm

**PROLOGUE CHAPTER II**

**LEGEND OF KAMITO – EYE OF THE STORM**

* * *

**W**hile some warriors live in glory and rules, there are some, who would turn their back to their loved ones, for that one thing, which has seduced many – Gold.

* * *

**T**he pirate ship Ghost sailed under the night sky, like a predator approaching the royal cruise ship Grand Star and its four gunboats. The pirate captain Kensai Kamito, carrying two swords, six pistols and a dagger, observed the prey before him.

"Thousands of royal guests, dressed in gold." He smirked.

"Just waiting, for me." He threw the telescope to a drunken pirate leaning to a barrel of rum and steered the Ghost to starboard. Kensai's quartermaster, Shimba, dark-skinned, bald pirate with three swords and a pistol pair, walked up the stairs.

"They are not suspecting a thing. We have the upper hand." He stated. Kensai smirked and chuckled quietly. After setting the course straight next to the Grand Star, he walked down the stairs, stomping.

"Every man to deck! Time to leave your rum bottles you sugar licking wet monkeys! Thousands of sacks full of gold are waiting for their takers!" He yelled. The captain's words were heard and several pirates ran from their beds to upper deck to the cannons and mortar.

"This night will be remembered! And we shall bath in gold! Load the cannons and check your gunpowder!" He laughed and walked back to the wheel, turning the Ghost a little bit so that the bird resembling figurehead of the Ghost was pointing at the Grand Star's rear.

* * *

**A**s the dark sails of the notorious ship sneaked behind the royal cruiser, Kensai loaded his eight pistols and sheathed his two cutlasses. After putting on his trademark black hood and white mask he jumped over the ledge to the deck.

"Load the chain cannons! This prey has done its last trip!" He yelled and patted his fellow crewmate to the shoulder. His men worked fast, for a bunch of rum loving horde of pigs. Kensai ran to the front end and jumped onto the wooden fence, grabbing a rope next to him.

"Come here little fish. Eagle is hungry." He whispered, smirking, and when his men pushed the loaded cannons to their places in the front, he shouted.

"Fire!" His loud, thundering voice was broken by the sound of blowing gunpowder as the chained balls flew, spinning in the air.

* * *

**O**n the Grand Star upper deck two royal guardsmen were chatting.

"Everything quiet?" One asked.

"Nope. After we dragged that drunken governor to his cabin everything's been just fine."

"Yeah." They started to laugh while remembering the night. Suddenly they heard a loud noise coming from the rear part of the cruise ship.

"Did you hear that?" The same guard asked again. His friend held his rifle with both hands as he walked to the stairs.

"Sounded like…" He was about to answer, but saw two flashes of flames in the dark mist.

"What in the…?" Like a sound of thunder, loud cracking sound was heard across the ship as the chain balls smashed the middle mast in two at the top. The sails dropped and the wood smashed against the deck. Another chain ball smashed to the mast in front part, causing it to split and fall backwards to the deck, alarming everyone in the cruise ship.

"PIRATES!" The guard shouted at the top of his lungs and rushed to ring the alarm bell. In the lower deck cabins the guards woke up, dressed up, grabbed their arms and rushed to the upper deck. The captain rushed outside and saw the destroyed masts.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Pirates! Behind us!" The guard yelled and rushed to the rear.

"Damn!" The captain cursed and grabbed his sword and pistol.

* * *

**I**n the Ghost the pirates loaded the cannons on both sides as Kensai turned the wheel rapidly.

"Prepare to fire all!" He shouted as he twisted the wheel. Shimba walked past the deck, rallying his crew.

"The more gunpowder we use, more gold we get!" He pulled a sword from his belt. The crew on starboard side was ready to fire.

"Ready to fire sir!" One of them yelled. Kensai smirked and turned the wheel slower as the Ghost had the target in sight.

"Destroy their sails and cannons! Fire!" He shouted and in a moment tens of thundering sounds broke the short moment of silence. Two gunboats were not even ready when the Ghost's balls hit the masts and many of the troops on the deck.

"Load the cannons!" The officer on the gunboat on front shouted and kept the now visible Ghost in his sight. Seeing the notorious flag he made a religious gesture.

"Arceus help us." He prayed. On the Ghost Kensai rushed to the mast on the middle of the ship and jumped onto the crates. Grabbing a rope and kicking a chisel holding it still he flew up to the mast's top platform. He kneeled and observed the royal ship. He smirked and slowly started to laugh.

"After this I can buy these seas. I shall have it all!" He jumped onto yard as the Ghost got next to the Grand Star. Shimba on the deck shouted.

"Fire!" The cannons, with maximum speed and power crashed to the gunboats, ramming everything on their way, both wood, metal and flesh. Soon the half of the defences were sinking to the depths of the Diamond Sea.

"Grab the hooks! Pick your swords! Let's drag them to their doom!" He shouted and raised his sword. Some pirates yelled in celebration and got their hooks and weapons. Few pirates threw grenades to the enemy deck, and the explosion took many with them. Kensai ran along the yard, and at the end of the wood jumped. He fell through the mist and fell onto two guardsmen, thrusting the blades through their heads. He landed smoothly and slowly got up, his red blades on his side. The captain gave him dagger glare.

"You! The Devil of the Seas!" He growled.

"Nah, just Ken for you." Kensai replied and bowed sarcastically. The captain grinned and rushed to battle him. Kensai thrust his sword to deflect the swift sword thrust, and responded with a horizontal slash. The experienced captain leaped backwards and assaulted him, thrusting repeatedly. Kensai clashed his cutlasses against the fancy rapier and when he deflected the captain's sword to his right he used the cutlass in his left hand to cut his hand. The blade sank into the skin but left the hand intact, forcing the captain to retreat. During his time Kensai sheathed one cutlass, took a pistol from its holster on his chest and shot a rifleman next to him. Shimba, who was on the rear end, brutally kicked a guard to the nose and stabbed his knife through his eye. Behind him a rifleman pointed his rifle at him, but a pirate who was on the stairway next to him smashed his hatchet to his left foot, making him shout and drop the rifle. Shimba turned around and used his pistol to shoot him, making him stagger and fall over the fence to the sea. Shimba took the hatchet from the floor and threw it far. It smashed into a rifleman's back of the head. Shimba smirked.

"Come on!" He shouted to the Ghost crew and jumped over the stairway to another battle. Kensai used his pistols to kill three more guards before focusing back to the captain, who ran to his cabin. Kensai followed.

* * *

**I**n captain's cabin Kensai kicked the door open and unsheathed his cutlasses. The captain was holding a pistol pointed to his head. Smirking under his mask Kensai sarcastically raised his arms to horizontal position.

"Looks like you got me." He chuckles.

"Not a step closer!" The captain shouted and tensed his hand.

"No court is going to judge you. Sea shall take you with your scumbag men." To that Kensai smirked and took a step closer.

"Well, you've better have quick finger." He replied. The captain shook his head and grinned.

"Quiet! You are sentenced for the deaths of thousands sailors, piracy, smuggling and destroying the royal property!" He clicked the pistol flint and aimed.

"Rot in hell!" Suddenly the window behind him shattered, forcing him to fall behind the table for cover. Kensai raised his left arm in front of his face to cover from the glass.

"What in the…!" The captain stood up and looked at his cabin. Whatever destroyed the window, also destroyed the bookshelf along with the books, the table, paintings on the wall and a cabinet.

"That was not from cannon…" He gasped loud as the cold feeling struck into his chest. When he looked down, he saw his blood flowing to the floor, and a blade. Kensai had thrust his cutlass through his chest from behind. He leaned forward and calmly whispered to his ear.

"It was a God… God of those who want to live free." He smirked and pulled the sword out. The captain fell on his knees, and finally to the floor.

* * *

**T**he Ghost had sunk the last gunboats and the pirates had collected the passengers to the main deck. Shimba held a knife in his teeth as he pulled a golden necklace from a lady's neck.

"Take what you want lads." He said and in a moment the pirates started to take their prices. Some of the passengers resisted, and got kicked to the floor. Kensai walked out of the captain's cabin with a new jacket on him and an extra sword hanging from his belt.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. We are passengers, like you, but unlike you…" He snatched a bottle of expensive wine from a governor and took a sip before spitting it out, disgusted at the taste. He dried his lips and threw the bottle to the broken mast, shattering it. He started walk the deck in circle.

"…We are not asking for much - Just all the gold and silver, jewels and…"

"You are a horrible man!" The governor cut him. Kensai stopped and looked at him. Not looking very offended, he calmly stepped right before him, their eyes locked to each other's.

"While I am paying the food and beds for these gentlemen, you are using the taxes you collect from the poor people, and waste them on these parties, where…" He stopped for a moment to kick the governor to the crotch, making him scream in pain and fall on his knees. The old lady next to them gasped and took few steps back. Some pirates started to laugh.

"…"The good and honest people", "come and celebrate the peace, justice and freedom", while the poor and old are out there, in the plantations and farms, doing hard, and honest work to keep their families alive." Now the pirates laughed and snatched few more jewellery from the passengers.

"So, "our leaders for better future, and enemies of the poverty", I wish for you a happy night, and may the all loving Arceus bless you." He smiled and gave Shimba's shoulder a pat.

* * *

**A**fter loading "all what is not nailed to the floor" to the Ghost, the pirates raised the rum mugs and started to sing. Kensai was at the rear of his trustworthy and dear ship, sitting on the fence. He took a sip of rum and twiddled a pouch. The thunders in the black clouds echoed and dark blue sea billowed. Kensai drank his mug empty and tossed it behind him. Taking the pouch to his right hand he flipped it over, and small yellow orb fell to his left hand.

"Me and you, are going to sail these waters for a long, long time…" He smiled and took a second mug of rum next to him and raised it to the dark clouds.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho." He praised and pressed the mug on his lips. In the night sky, hiding in the dark clouds and escorted by lightning bolts, a gigantic yellow bird screamed…


	3. Chapter I - Call of the North

**LEAF IN THE WIND – FATHER'S LEGACY 1.5**

**CHAPTER I – CALL OF THE NORTH**

* * *

**I**n the deepest part of the Emerald Forest, a boy wearing black sleeveless tunic, white trousers and black boots, was blindfolded and wielding a battle axe. He was surrounded by rocks. Next to him was a Gabite, also blindfolded. The blowing wind made Tenshi's long black hair with green stripes dance smoothly. He wielded the axe with both hands and stood still and motionlessly. At the top of a small hill was an old man named Augustus with medieval styled clothing: brown tunic, beige-coloured trousers, brown leather boots and a sword hanging from his belt. On his head was a baby Snivy, who looked at Tenshi with excitement.

"Does it start soon grandpa?" She asked quietly.

"Very soon Hana. Very soon." He answered and kneeled. He took a tiny rock from the ground and after waiting for few minutes, dropped it. The moment the rock touched the soft grass, making silent noise, Tenshi dashed, and in seconds slashed the rock in front of him, slicing into two. He turned around and returned to the fighting stance, his axe shining in sunlight. Gabite crouched and leaped upwards without a sound and by using its claws sliced another rock into three parts with X-motion. Tenshi twirled his axe and rushed forward towards the pointy rock ahead of him. Hana, who watched them from the cliff, crossed her hands in excitement. With three swings he sliced the rock into four parts, from which one he kicked into pieces. Gabite jumped and dived into the ground. Its fin on the surface it approached fourth rock fast, and when underneath it burst through the ground and rock, shattering it. It growled and lowered its head to grass level and opened its mouth. Blue/white energy gathered to its mouth and it fired Dragon Rage, destroying another rock. Tenshi swung his axe and held it next to his head with both hands. Gabite ran to the last rock and after slashing it off the ground kicked it towards Tenshi.

"There!" He yelled and with two quick slashes sliced it into four pieces, and they flew past him without even touching. After tossing the axe to the air an grabbing it, he and Gabite heard clapping.

* * *

**H**ana ran down the hill and jumped to Tenshi arms.

"You're the best Angel!"

"Thanks." Tenshi replied and let Hana take off the black scarf used to blindfold him. Gabite, accidently cut it with its claws, and rubbed its eyes. Augustus approached the duo.

"Tenshi, Sota, excellent. Your senses are much more sharper."

"Thanks uncle." Tenshi bowed and started to tickle Hana, making her squirm and laugh.

"Stop!" She giggled and pushed herself to his chest, purring. Tenshi chuckled and put her down. Sota pushed his head to his left hand and shrieked.

"Of course I didn't forget you." Tenshi clenched his hand into a fist and rubbed Sota's head rapidly, making him retreat. Augustus chuckled.

"Seems like you're ready to go."

"Yeah, just got few more tasks to finish. Then we can head to Snowspear."

"I can't wait anymore!" Hana jumped and spun in the air. Augustus picked her up and scratched her neck, making her purr.

"Come to me in Goldriver when you're finished."

"Agreed. Here." Tenshi gave the battle axe to Augustus. Hana jumped onto Tenshi's head and looked upside-down into his eyes.

"I'll see you at the docks then." With that Augustus left.

"All right, let's get everything packed up!" He said. Sota smiled and roared. Hana raised her fist in excitement.

* * *

**T**enshi and Sota walked along the forest route to their home. Hana was eating an apple while Tenshi stroked her head. The upcoming pilgrimage was important to him, and after Hana begged to come along with him and Sota, the journey became more important. Soon Tenshi and his friends arrived in his log chalet next to the lake. Hana skittered up the stairs and wiggled her tail while waiting for Tenshi and Sota to follow.

"Too much energy." he stated as they climbed the stairs and entered the house. Hana skittered to Tenshi's room where their equipment was. Sota took an apple from the table and ate it.

"Eat well Sota. The road to Snowspear is long." Sota nodded to Tenshi and took another apple. Hana was in Tenshi's room checking the equipment.

"So do we have everything?" He asked and sat down on the bed. Hana's tail was peeking from the bag.

"Map, yes. Cocoa bottle, yes. Food, yes. Scarf, yes. And medicine, yes." Hana crawled out of the bag and jumped to his arms.

"Everything is in the bag!"

"Good. Just few more things to get." Tenshi put her on the bed and walked to his desk. From the strongbox on the desk he took an old book. It had leather covers and worn pages, but still readable writings and drawings.

"What is that?" Hana jumped onto the desk. Tenshi opened the page of the book, revealing dozens of names.

"This is the journal of my ancestors. All their journeys, experiences and achievements are here."

"Wow! Does grandpa has his name here?"

"Of course. Here." He pointed at the name on the top right corner, where read "Augustus Kamito".

"Why your name is not here?"

"It's because I haven't had such experiences… Until today. Now I have something to write, which is my family's tradition."

"Can you show me those stories someday?"

"Sure. We've got weeks, more likely even more time to read them. I haven't read many of these myself, but…" He chuckled.

"…Well, that can wait for another time. Let's go."

"Yay!" Hana dropped from the table and ran out of the room, leaving Tenshi chuckling. He then sighed and looked out of the window.

"Only a year, and I feel like everything is back to normal… But it isn't." He clenched his hand in to a fist.

"Those Trainers! They still think they can just…! Just…! Come here and kidnap our children, our parents, and they say it's not a crime!" He grinned and slammed his hands to the desk.

"If they are smart, they'll keep the message I sent in their gray brains – Pokemon are free" He sighed deep and after calming down placed the journal to the pocket under his tunic.

* * *

**H**ana and Sota were waiting outside with Kisaki, queen of the Emerald Forest, and Tenshi's mother. With them was Senshi the Braviary, one of the members of The Family.

"Hi mom." Tenshi greeted while walking down the stairs.

"Good morning deary." Kisaki said. Sota and Hana laughed quietly.

"Mom, I'm sixteen, so stop calling me "deary"!" He said annoyed.

"Have so humour son. Anyway, Senshi here is ready to take Hana to Goldriver."

"Good. There's still one thing to do, then I'll join them."

"I know you take his journey seriously, but… Remember to enjoy your return to your homeland."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tenshi gave the bag to Senshi, who grabbed it with his talons, and Hana hopped on him, not before hugging Kisaki.

"I'll see you three in Goldriver soon." Tenshi said and gave Hana's forehead a kiss.

"Bye-bye mom." Hana said and left with Valiant Pokemon, Sota following underground. Kisaki smiled.

"Hana… Tenshi."

"She's young, but her passion for stories is… High." He stated, thinking about his friend.

"Take care of her, and Sota."

"Of course mother. It's just a quick trip to Snowspear and back. We'll be away for half a week at least. The Temple of Air is meant to be hidden, so we need time to find its perfect location."

"Arceus guide you on your path." She said and hugged her son. Tenshi hugged her back.

* * *

**T**enshi walked the forest route towards Goldriver, the "capital" of the Emerald Forest. While walking he occasionally looked at the sea and the horizon. The Emerald Forest is a paradise: The woods, beaches, valleys, waterfalls and lakes, all belonging to Pokemon, and they are generous, respectful and honest, but like in everything, there are also dark Pokemon. Tenshi's role as a guardian, known as "Blood Serpent", has made him a hero for countless Pokemon. As he walked few Pokemon greeted him on the road, some gave him berries or fruits. When he arrived in crossroads to Goldriver and Isius Town, he was ambushed.

"Got you!" A feminine voice came from the trees, and Tenshi leaped backwards to avoid a sai. He slid backwards and looked at the tree. On the branch was crouching his "girlfriend", Sabaku the Flygon-Pokémorph. She was wearing her very revealing ninja-outfit: pink band around her left thigh and black strap holding kunai-knives on it, V-shaped black/purple thongs with holsters for her four sais on the hips, black bra and white short vest with a collar, pink strap around her right upper arm and golden piercing in her bellybutton. She had star-tattoo on her left side of the belly and long tail and large wings. Tenshi sighed and stood up.

"I was just about to come meet you." He said. Sabaku dropped from the branch and opened her wings as she landed. She gave him a dagger glare.

"Yeah, and I'm High King's wife. You were heading to Goldriver, not to Sanctuary." she scolded. She loves cornering Tenshi often.

"Fine, fine… You won. I'm sorry."

"We'll see…" She said and pulled her sai off the road, placing it into its holster on her right hip. She then stepped before him and glared to his reddish eyes.

"…If I'll forgive this "misunderstanding"." Tenshi chuckled quietly.

"Was there anything else you wanted, my Arabian Flower?" He teased. Sabaku tilted her head to her right and looked like she was about to kiss him on the left ear, but turned around suddenly and "accidently" slapped his left cheek with her wing.

"Ha, think you're clever, snake?" She stepped to the road to Goldriver, turned to face him, and pulled two sais out.

"Hmph, challenge is it?" Tenshi rubbed his nose a little and looked at his friend. Sabaku took her stance and opened her wings to look more threatening.

"I'll make you kneel and apologise, snake." She taunted. Tenshi looked down, rubbing the back of his head, laughed a bit, and took a stance.

"You're TOO reckless Sabaku. Should have been more strict teacher."

"Who's going to teach who and what?!" she asked back, and rushed. She assaulted Tenshi, thrusting her sai towards his heart. Tenshi deflected her attack with his right palm and kicked her to belly, Sabaku raising her left knee as cover. Immediately she moved her left foot to the ground and roundhouse kicked Tenshi with her right leg, who raised his right arm to cover his face.

"Getting tired?" Sabaku taunted and surprised him by kicking him to the jaw with her left leg, and rolled forward to get back up. Tenshi staggered and held his jaw.

"…Ouch." He smirked and after rubbing his jaw returned to the stance. Sabaku crossed her arms and laughed.

"You have softened. It's not fun." She said.

"Just because I play with Hana doesn't mean I have softened." He replied and rushed forward. Sabaku smirked and rolled forward to avoid his flying kick. Quickly getting up she threw a sai from its holster at him. Tenshi grabbed it from its handle and pointed it at her.

"All right, at least you have kept yourself in condition."

"No rest for the wicked." He stated and tossed the weapon to its owner. Sabaku returned it to its holster and stepped forward.

"Wanna keep going?"

"For you, yes. During the pilgrimage of me, Hana and Sota, no." He answered and looked at the road to Goldriver.

"I should keep going."

"Oh no you don't!" Sabaku grabbed him from his collar and turned him to her. She gave him a surprise by kissing him to the lips. She pushed her tongue into Tenshi's mouth and pressed her body against his. Her wings coiled around them and she wrapped her tail around his left leg. Tenshi stroked her back slowly and gently, listening to her moaning to his mouth. When they detached, her lens shone like rubies, preventing him from seeing her eyes.

"Taking the opportunity, like always." Sabaku said and giggled.

"That's Sabaku I know." Tenshi recalled and gave her forehead a light kiss. Sabaku hummed and turned her back on him, her wings preventing him from seeing to his sides.

"…You'll take me with you… To Snowspear." She said. Tenshi kept quiet for a moment, looking at her taking off her vest, revealing her back.

"And what will you do if I take you?" He asked. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Hmm… Keep you in condition every moment? Feed Hana? Perhaps bring you a cup of coffee at morning?" She sarcastically offered. Tenshi placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed them.

"I don't need to have knife in my boot every moment, I don't need a babysitter for Hana…" He surprised her by turning her around with force and pushing her against the sign.

"…And I don't need "a cup of coffee"." Sabaku smirked and lowered her head, her eyes striking into his.

"Then what should I do, so I can come with you for that pilgrimage?" Her question made him smirk rather maliciously.

"Yeah, what "could" you do?"

"…Hmph…" She closed her eyes and lifted his arms off her. In a moment she found his right hand on her bra and left hand on her hip. He pressed his nose against hers and kissed her again.


	4. Chapter II - Passion

**CHAPTER II – PASSION**

**!LEMON-CHAPTER!**

**!LEMON-CHAPTERS ARE SKIPPABLE AS THEY ARE NOT PART OF THE STORY. IF YOU READ, YOU READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**T**enshi unbuttoned her bra, keeping his eyes locked to hers. Sabaku didn't resist, but put her left arm on her D-Cups, preventing him from seeing her pair.

"Shy, are you?" He asked sarcastically and let go of her bra. Seeing it lying at her feet Sabaku started to blush lightly, and she leaned against the sign. Tenshi stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her arm, gently lifting it off her breasts. As she looked at him, he rest his hands on her pair, giving her a gentle start by massaging them.

"…" She moaned lightly and pressed to the sign, letting Tenshi play with her D-Cups. As he fingered her nipples she slowly moved her hands on the strings of her thongs. Tenshi added pressure on her breasts, making her moan a bit louder as her pair was squeezed.

"…Tenshi…" She blushed as she looked at his hands fingering them. With a quick pull she released her thongs and sais, letting them fall to the ground.

"You're tough…" Tenshi stated, and grabbed her from her waist and turned her around. As she leaned her hands against the sign he put his fingers on her lower region, making her snap her eyes wide open.

"…But you still have the same weakness." He stroked and fingered her vulva, watching as Sabaku shivered and moaned.

"…Y-you… Think… I can… Just go and… And…" She panted and lost her senses as he made her leak.

"Sabaku." Tenshi placed his free left hand on her upper back and pressing his fingers against her spine moved to her lower back.

"You have much to learn if you want to struggle against need."

"Do you… Know how?" She panted and having enough, pressed her thighs together.

"The way you love it, my bad dragon." He stroked her right cheek and moved his right fingers on her ass.

* * *

"**T**enshi… I…" She moaned as he "forced" her on her hands and knees.

"Yes, my warrioress." He teased her as a payback.

"Just… It's just that… I'm…." She had hard time talking when Tenshi fingered her sensitive cunt.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." He said.

"I don't want to lose it yet! Okay?!" She yelled, embarrassed.

"…Surprising." Tenshi stopped, giving her a chance to catch her breath and senses.

"I'm not ready to do that, so just… The normal way, okay?" She didn't look at him, keeping her eyes closed and cheeks fire-red. Tenshi patted her neck, reassuring her.

"Take your time Sister." Sabaku nodded slowly and turned around. She put her hands on his shoulders and sat up to kiss him.

"Even when I bully you, you still are kind to me."

"It's not bullying if the bully is your friend. It's having fun." He replied, and kissed her neck, surprising her completely.

* * *

**T**enshi was undressed and readied by Sabaku, who was on her knees, sucking his cock.

"You haven't lost your touch, bad girl." Tenshi teased and stroked her head. Sabaku opened her wings and swung her tail tip. Occasionally she detached from his member and kiss its head, wanting to enjoy the moment as long as possible. When he decided that she had enough fun, Tenshi pulled from her and kneeled. He lifted her head with his right index finger and smiled.

"Breasts, or ass?" He asked. Sabaku blushed, but giggled. As an answer she crawled on her hands and knees next to him and swayed her ass.

"Make me beg for it."

"Oh, I will. And don't expect to get much from me when we are in Snowspear." He recalled and slapped her ass as a reminder. To her rear appeared a light red hand mark. Sabaku felt the tension rising as he spread her ass cheeks and lifted her tail up. When her pressed the head against her ass, she shivered.

"Don't tell me you're already giving up." He said, for which she hissed.

"No way! Just do it so we can get going!" She lowered her upper body on her arms and closed her wings. Tenshi smirked and grabbed her curvy waist. Not wanting to waste the chance, he tickled her waist and thighs, making her squirm wildly.

"Tenshi!" She gasped. Tenshi laughed.

"What? I thought you liked tickle games…"

"Stop teasing me! Just ride me like a Dragon Rider!" She hissed with higher tone.

"As you wish." Tenshi said, and gave her what she wanted, driving his wet cock into her tight hole.

* * *

**S**abaku screamed, spread her wings and arched her back as her asshole stretched. Tenshi grinned because of her tight ass.

"God! Sabaku!"

"Tenshi!" She screamed and clawed the ground. The pain made the strong dragoness bit her fangs and she tried with effort to relax her muscles, which felt impossible. Tenshi took a deep breath and accidently squeezed her. They had a minute to calm and relax their bodies.

"Tenshi… Please ride me…" She panted. Tenshi pulled from her and right away thrust back inside. Sabaku moaned with every move, her anal canal sucking him inside, not letting him.

"You'll never loosen! Damn!" Tenshi cursed.

"Save your energy!" Sabaku replied and grinned. Her cunt leaked more of her juices, wetting his and her legs. Getting over the pain, he spanked Sabaku.

"OW! What?!"

"That's… Because I feel like it!"

"Do it again!" She pleaded, further surprising him. He added strength to his thrusts, making sure Sabaku forgets sex for a coming week.

"Ride me Tenshi! Ride me like a man!" She was spanked again by him, making her go quiet. Tenshi turned her left side of ass fire-red, and moved to her right side.

"Is this what you want?!" He yelled to her. Sabaku was lost in sea of pleasure, not listening.

"More! I want more!" Tenshi shook his head and started to ride her faster, fucking the lust of her. When he felt his climax rising up, he leaned against her and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them.

"TENSHI! It's…!"

"Shut up and take it!" He cut her short, and squeezed them hard enough to make her cry. When her breasts leaked, he blew his load into her.

"Here you GO!"

"I'M CUMMING!"


	5. Chapter III - Return Home

**CHAPTER III – RETURN HOME**

* * *

**U**nder the night sky, Tenshi, Sota, Hana, and Sabaku were on the wooden ship heading to Enian Town, Tenshi's hometown. Sabaku was wearing warm fur robes with a hood, to mask her identity. Hana, wearing warm hood and robes, was on her shoulder and Tenshi was leaning to the ship's fence and stared to the horizon. He also had warm clothes on: Cape with a hood, gloves and boots, all made of Ursaring pelts. Sota was resting in their cabin. Hana sneezed suddenly.

"You okay Sister?" Sabaku took her and held her against her warm clothes.

"…I'm… I'm freezing." She shivered. Tenshi rubbed her head, making her feel better.

"Let's go inside." Tenshi said.

"Good idea." Sabaku agreed and returned to their warm cabin. Sota was sleeping under the blanket when Tenshi shook him.

"Please wake up. Hana needs to warm up." He said. When Sota noticed Hana rubbing her nose and sneezing, he immediately got up and held the blanket in his teeth. Tenshi smiled to him and put the child on the bed.

"It takes two hours to Enian Town. Rest until we're there." He said and stroked her cheek.

"Can I have some cocoa?" Hana asked. Sabaku took the bottle from Tenshi's bag and poured some cocoa into wooden mug.

"Here Sister."

"Thank you." Hana smiled and took a long sip, then hiccoughed. She covered her mouth and quietly giggled. Sabaku took off her hood and sat down to the bed, starting to stroke Hana. Tenshi sat to the chair and looked out of the window.

"Hard to believe that I'm from here, huh?" He stated.

"Yeah. Living in this cold place. Seriously Tenshi, how did you survive here?" Sabaku asked, feeling the cool air in her scales. Tenshi chuckled a bit before answering.

"Me, father, mother and Asashin lived here until I turned nine, then we moved to Goldriver. Actually, father decided to stay in his cottage, and I left with mom and Asa. My father also was born here in Snowspear, so he wanted live his final days on his home roots."

"Is this natural? I mean the cold?"

""Natural" is a correct way to describe the cold here. Yes, Snowspear is known as "The land where snow never fades". For you, Hana and Sota, it's a problem. But after so many years here, people and Pokémon have gotten used to this kind of weather. They of course wear clothes like these…" He stomped the floor with his boot.

"…But the cold is part of their home, you know."

"I see. It's just… Freezing…" Sabaku took some cocoa herself and when Hana drank all of hers. Sabaku took the mug and placed it on the table.

"I know. Honestly, I don't enjoy cold weather, just like you, but since this is my home…" He kneeled next to the bed and covered Hana with the warm blanket.

"Take a nice rest. When we dock, it's going to be a long way to our faraway home."

"I can take it." Hana stated cockily. Tenshi laughed and scratched her neck.

"Now someone's cocky here." The little Snivy giggled and wrapped the blanket over her.

"I'm just eager to see new world." She continued. Tenshi nodded.

"I know. I'm excited as well. Seeing my hometown after seven years. Good night."

"Good night." Hana yawned and pushed her head to the pillow.

"Such a sweet darling." Sabaku said.

"Every family's favorite." He added and sat down to the chair.

* * *

**A**fter the warm night, the ship had crossed the border to the territory of Snowspear. Tenshi, while others were sleeping, was at the front end and looked at the small islands.

"After seven years, I'm back." The cold wind touched his skin and took of his hood, revealing his hair, covering his right eye. Tenshi crossed his arms and leaned to the fence. In the cabin Hana was sleeping next to Sabaku, while Sota, who agreed to, slept on her robes on the floor. Tenshi opened the door quietly and closed it behind him. He took the journal from the bag and sat to the other end of the bed. The pages he opened revealed a drawing of human, Lucario, and Lucario-Pokémorph.

* * *

"_When the first Spirits were born, they, alongside humans, built the Ten Temples of Arceus, to honor the great Goddess and Her Children. Spirits bowed to the mightiest warriors and some fell in love with these "first Pokémorphs". The children they got had the skills and features of both the human father and Pokémorph mother. Spirit the name of their race, because while their body is human and Pokémon, their spirits, their inner selves, think like we humans – Good, evil, selflessness, selfishness, greed, the will to protect, the will to destroy. They are not stain of the nature, they are like us, and they can help us humans to understand our Pokémon even better then ever before." _Tenshi looked at Sabaku. Since she's Pokémorph, she's would be called the Spirit in the past. After stroking her cheek he returned to the journal.

""_His body may be tainted, his tongue may curse innocents, his hand may carry a sword dripping blood, but the truth is in his soul, and those who can speak with their spirits know it." The Spirits are part of the nature, like we humans, they are part of our lands, seas, skies, and families. The Spirits of my family, especially my dear Niersja, has sworn to protect and guide my descendants.. My time has come. Soon, I'll join my ancestors in the Great halls, and have the honor to bow before the magnificent beauty and kindness of our Goddess. If only I had enough time to bid her goodbye. My future child, give Niersja what I couldn't give to her – Independence and freedom."_

"_My name is Hogard Kamito, proud Viking, and free."_

* * *

**T**enshi closed the journal and put it into his cape.

"Niersja… So that's her name." Tenshi's thoughts were cut short when Hana yawned as she woke up.

"Good morning." Tenshi greeted.

"Good morning." She crawled under the blanket to him and climbed to his lap. Tenshi put the journal aside and hugged her.

"Are we there yet?"

"You want to go outside?"

"Yes. Where are my clothes?" She saw them on the table and ran to them. After dressing up she nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Very well." Tenshi stood up and let Hana go first. Back at the front end, Hana leaped onto the fence and looked at the small peninsula full of spruces on her left.

"We are here!" She started to jump and spin on the fence. Tenshi leaned to the fence looked to the approaching horizon.

"There!" He pointed straight forward.

"Coastal town of Enian." Hana didn't saw it as clearly, but saw the lighthouse.

"Wow!" She jumped on the fence and celebrated. Tenshi grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. A sudden gust of cold wind blew and Tenshi's hair and cape flew. Hana covered her eyes from the snowflakes. After seeing Tenshi's hair turned white, she laughed.

"Snowman!" She giggled, and Tenshi responded by turning her upside down and hanging her from her tail.

"Say that again." He joked. Hana squirmed and giggled. Soon Sabaku and Sota came to the deck, and smiled when they saw the two.

"Just look at you." Sabaku stated and looked at Tenshi tickling Hana's sides.

"Stop! Angel!" Hana managed to squirm from his grip and ran to her. She picked the little girl up and Hana climbed on her head.

"We are here." Tenshi pointed at the town ahead of them. Sabaku and Sota joined him.

"So that's Enian Town lighthouse."

"The only and the real." Tenshi answered.

* * *

**S**uddenly Sota raised his head and sniffed the air.

"Sota? Is something wrong?" Tenshi and Sabaku were surprised when he started to growl noisily.

"Sota?" Sabaku tried to place her hand on his head, but she startled when he bared his fangs.

"Angel?" Hana jumped to Tenshi's arms and wrapped his cape around her.

"Sota, if something is wrong…" Sota rushed to the left side of the ship and growled towards the forest. Tenshi, after giving him a questioning look, pointed his arm towards the forest. He closed his eyes and sharpened his senses. He saw his surroundings in dark gray and auras of people and Pokemon in white. When he looked at the woods on the beach, he gasped.

"Arceus protect us!" He gasped. Sabaku and Hana didn't like the look on his face.

"What's going on?!" Sabaku took a step back.

"The ki is…!" Suddenly he was cut short by a sound of cannon fire. Cannonball hit the ship's bottom just under the water level, causing it to tilt threateningly to right. Hana screamed as she slipped from falling Sabaku's hands and hit flew to the other side of the ship, hitting her head to the fence.

"HANA!" Tenshi shouted as he held on from the fence. As the ship started to regain its balance, Sabaku rose up and ran to her. She had blood on her cheek, but didn't care. When she picked Hana up, she had a slight bruise on her forehead.

"Hana, you're safe! Don't worry!"

"Tenshi!" She cried. Tenshi slammed his hands to the fence and jumped up. Seeing Hana in Sabaku's hands, he focused on Sota – He smashed to the ship's head and left several cracks to wood and steel. He arched his back, making crackle sounds.

"Brother!"

"(I'm all right!)" He growled and leaned to the fence as another cannon sound was heard.

"FIRE!" A shout came from the trees. This time the cannon smashed to the upper deck, and captain's cabin.


	6. Chapter IV - Home no Longer

**CHAPTER IV – HOME NO LONGER**

* * *

**T**enshi was lying on the beach, unconscious. His forehead was bleeding badly, and he had a sharp piece wood in his chest. He coughed blood as he woke up and had a bad nosebleed.

"…Damn…" He whimpered, and cursed when felt the wood piece in his chest, right next to his heart.

"…!" He almost cursed, but took a deep breath. He rolled to his side and tried to crawl back up, but fell to the sand. He had to use almost all of his strength to raise his right hand to the sky. His hand started to glow in yellow flaming aura, and the wounds all over his arm closed and healed.

"… Have to find Hana… And the others…" He struggled to sit up, which was easier now. The sharp wood caused itching pain.

"Damn!" Tenshi grinned and held his chest and with a quick motion, pulled the wooden piece out of his chest, causing rapid bleeding. He coughed more blood and his clothes became more stained with blood.

"Come on…!" His body became surrounded by the yellow aura, and his chest wound healed rapidly. Few minutes passed, and Tenshi got up with less effort. When he looked at the town before him, his eyes widened and he gasped: Enian Town was in ruins - burned, destroyed and empty. Some of the buildings, even the church, were still burning. The piers were wrecked and the boats were sunken. Tenshi turned towards the sea, and saw the ship half-sunken and burning close to the waterfront. On the floating crate was Sota.

"Sota!" Tenshi gasped when he saw his friend lying on the crate, then suddenly dropping from it to the cold water.

"No!" He forgot the pain and the cold as he rushed to the cold water and swam to Sota. Tenshi grabbed his fin and wrapped his arm around his body, then placed him on the crate. After pushing him on the crate to the sand he gave the ship one last look. He noticed a dead man on the deck. He closed his eyes and did a cross-mark. Gently he lowered Sota to the sand and placed his ear onto his chest. A relief filled his heart for a moment when he heard his heart beating.

* * *

**T**enshi looked around the beach he was with Sota. There were a destroyed general store with half-missing roof, broken windows and hanging door, storehouse with roof inside the building, missing door and blood on the wall, and the boats, along with the piers, were in the water. Tenshi sighed and shook his head.

"What… happened? Arceus, what happened?!" For a moment he thought about the fate of his hometown, then Hana and Sabaku snapped into his mind. Suddenly Sota coughed and breathed heavily. Tenshi placed his hand on his chest.

"Sota?! Sota!" He helped him to sit up and pressed his head to his chest. He stroked his back and shushed.

"(I'm fine. Don't worry.)" Sota was shocked when he saw the blood on his scales, and all over Tenshi.

"No time for me! We have to find Hana and Sabaku!" Sota nodded and Tenshi stood up, helping him as well.

"Search the general store and the storehouse. I'll check the surroundings." He instructed and gave him a pat on the back.

"Everything will turn fine. I'll promise." Sota nodded deep and rushed to the store. Tenshi ran to the opposite direction, to the storehouse. Sota got chills and gulped as he slowly peeked into the general store. There were several wrecked shelves, burned books and a bloody sword tucked into the wooden floor behind the counter. When Sota just touched the door, it came crashing to the ground, startling him. Tenshi turned back and ran to Sota, who was close to cry.

"Sota?!" When he looked inside and saw the mess there, he decided to in.

"Calm down, I'll go." Sota nodded and took a step back from the general store.

* * *

**I**nside Tenshi saw the sword, not tucked into ground like Sota saw, but tucked into dead man's chest. Tenshi held his hand on his mouth and shivered.

"Arceus… Who would…?" He turned around and looked around. There weren't much anything, just few food crates and tools. Suddenly Sota screamed, getting his attention. He also heard hooves approaching. After looking at the sword, Tenshi took it and ran outside. Sota growled towards the bridge out of the town. He and Tenshi saw four Zebstrikas approaching with men riding on them. One of them was muscular, wearing grey tunic, black trousers, fur gloves, boots and a hat. On his belt was a sword. When they saw Tenshi and the Cave Pokémon, the leading swordsman stopped.

"This is all we got? Just some kid and an overgrown worm?!" He

murmured. Tenshi twirled the sword and pointed it at them.

"You're the ones who killed those people on the ship!" He shouted. Sota lowered his head and growled louder. The leader of the group dismounted his Zebstrika and took his own sword.

"Hand over your valuables! Maybe I'll spare your life for another day!" As a response Tenshi looked at Sota.

"When the darkness falls / Dark seekers and barbarians rise / Light answers to the call help." Sota nodded and roared to the bandits. Tenshi took a fighting stance.

"Come and take them!"

* * *

**A**fter few moments of laughing, the bandit carrying a crossbow aimed at Sota and fired. With quick slash Tenshi sliced it straight from the middle in half, and returned to the fighting stance. The leader smiled, revealing his bad teeth.

"Looks like I've got a person with no will to live!" He rushed towards them.

"Sota, left!" Tenshi yelled and dodged the heavy vertical slash to his right, Sota rolling to left, then diving underground. Tenshi squeezed the handle of the sword, dodged the punch by crouching and kicked the bandit to the side, stunning him. With another attack he kicked the sword from his hand.

"Now who's at who's mercy?!" Tenshi pointed the sword at his gullet.

"Don't just stand there!" The bandit roared to his henchmen. The crossbow man loaded his weapon and fired, forcing Tenshi to roll backwards, giving the leader time to retrieve his sword. Tenshi bit his teeth and got another problem when a man with an axe rushed towards him. Since he had his chest open for an attack, Tenshi kicked to his stomach, stunning him, then double roundhouse kicking him to the jaw and cheek. The bandit fell down and Tenshi threw the sword away, replacing it with the heavy axe. He whistled, and Sota erupted from the ground high to the air behind the bandits, and with Dual Chop sliced the crossbow from the bandit's hands. Fourth bandit with an axe attempted to hit him to the head, but more agile Sota stepped back, growled, and leaped backwards to dodge.

"Get over here you little!" He threw the axe, and shocked Sota just barely dodged the big axe, leaving him panting in horror. Tenshi blocked the leader's attack but got a hard punch to the face, sending him backwards.

"Darn!" Tenshi rubbed his nose from blood and got up. The bandit took the axe and rushed.

"Say goodbye!" He was about to kill unarmed Tenshi, but Sota summoned a Sandstorm to stop him, giving Tenshi time to leap away. He roared to the bandit and dropped from the general store's roof.

* * *

**S**andstorm Sota created wasn't much of a protection since the bandit leader managed to get out of the blowing sand.

"Now I'm going to tear you apart!" He growled and cleaned his eyes. Tenshi stepped between him and Sota.

"Sota! Go and find Hana and Sabaku! I'll handle these." Sota didn't like the idea and shook his head.

"Just go! If we both stay here, something may happen to them. I can handle them, trust me!" He yelled and took a deep breath. Hesitant Sota took few steps back, then dived into the ground, leaving Tenshi alone with the maniac bandit.

"Die!" He roared and rushed to him, axe shining in the sunlight.

"All or nothing." Tenshi took a deep breath, and at final moment leaped to his left to dodge, rolled back on his feet and spread his arms wide. Small green spheres appeared into his open palms and when he brought his hands together, they combined into one larger sphere. Then he drew his hands to his right side.

"Energy Ball!" With a quick thrust he launched the sphere, and the result was a hit to the chest, and the bandit leader flew far to the water, leaving his weapons behind. The sandstorm subsided and the crossbow bandit armed with a sword rushed towards him. Tenshi took a stance and when close to hit him, Tenshi jumped high and kicked him to the cheek, causing bad bleeding and cracking the right side of the skull. He dropped the sword, which Tenshi took and focused on the last bandit standing. He took a dagger from his belt and assaulted. Tenshi rushed against him. At close, Tenshi suddenly jumped and with a jump kick hit him to the right side of the head.

* * *

**S**oon he saw Sota, Sabaku, and Hana, in her arms, on the bridge.

"Tenshi! Come quick! Hana! She's hurt!" Tenshi gasped when he saw Hana. She wasn't moving, but had blood all over her.

"HANA!" Tenshi was in shock, and was about to leave, but suddenly the bandit leader got up, punched the ground and rushed towards him with the axe.

"(Behind you!)" Sota shrieked. Tenshi turned around in last second to grab the axe from the wood, preventing it from cutting his neck.

"You're dead!" The bandit shouted and pulled the axe from his grip. Tenshi fell to the sand, and the bandit raised his axe high to the air. Sota roared and rushed to action.

"Tenshi, NO!" Sabaku screamed and looked to another direction in horror.

"Say goodbye!" The bandit was about to kill him, but this time Tenshi, as last option, grabbed the sword next to him, and slashed.


	7. Chapter V - Ancient Terror

**CHAPTER V – ANCIENT TERROR**

* * *

"**S**ay goodbye!" The bandit leader growled and laughed before stomping his heavy boot on Tenshi's chest, breaking his bones. He raised his axe to the air. Sabaku and Sota gasped.

"Tenshi, NO!" She yelled. Sota bared his fangs and rushed towards the bandit.

"Sota!" As Sota was running, Tenshi got his hand on the sword. As the last option, he absorbed solar energy into his right hand, making it glow bright yellow, then green. At the last second, the energy formed into a long sword, which he slashed trough the bandit's neck in a second. The moment was like stopped when the bandit dropped the axe behind him, and his head fell off, falling right next to Tenshi. He rolled out of the way of the heavy falling corpse and got on his knees. His clothes became even bloodier.

"Oh… Gods…" Tenshi breathed rapidly and looked at Sota. He had the same look on his face.

"Let's… Get out of here! NOW!" He stood up, took the axe and ran fast, Sota following right behind. Sabaku looked at Tenshi, in all of his bloody clothes, and the look on his face.

"Oh god. Tenshi…" She tried to calm him, but he didn't even let look at her – He focused on Hana. She was breathing, but was unconscious.

"We have to get far away from here! Now!"

"…Got it!" With that they ran out of the Enian Town. After stepping on the route, Tenshi looked sadly at the church of Enian Town, bowed to the town ruins, to the Temple of Ice on the other side of the town, and left to follow Sabaku and Sota.

"Goodbye… Home."

* * *

**T**enshi guided his friends on the forest route towards his father's cottage. Cold weather and wind exhausted Sabaku, and Sota struggled to keep up. Tenshi took Hana from Sabaku when she had no more energy to run.

"You all right?" Tenshi kneeled to her level, looking into her eyes.

"No. I'm… Too tired…" She panted. She looked at Hana and placed her hand on her chest.

"Everything is going to be all right Sister. Everything…"

"I'm leaving no one behind!" Tenshi said and wrapped his right arm around her, helping her up.

"You have to run! We're safe enough to help each other when we're out of the forest." Sabaku took a quick and deep breath, then nodded to him.

"Let's go! Lead the way!" She said seriously.

"This way!" Tenshi ran out of the forest path and into the forest. Sota and Sabaku nodded to each other and followed right behind. Soon they were on smaller makeshift route. Tenshi slowed down to give his friends some time to reach him, then picked up speed. Sota panted heavily, but seeing his little Sister, possibly at the doors of Death gave him enough strength. Hana suddenly moved her hands, making Tenshi stop.

"Hana?! Hana!" Tenshi kneeled and held her hand.

"Hana, I'm here. You're safe."

"Angel… I'm… Scared…" She whimpered. Tenshi shed tears as he looked at her.

"Everything is going to be all right. I promise. Just… Keep talking so I know you're awake!" Tenshi rushed back on the road.

"How much further?!" Sabaku asked, panting.

"Not further! There!" Tenshi, she and Sota stepped out of the woods, and in front of them was a nice looking cottage with a storehouse next to it and the lake behind it. Tenshi rushed to the house.

* * *

**A**fter breaking the door open with the axe he rushed to place Hana on the sofa and Sota lighted the fireplace with all the firewood there was.

"Take care of Hana!"

"Right!" Sota nodded and kneeled next to the sofa. Sabaku took off her robes, ripped the hood part off and used it to clean her scales from blood. Sota was next to her, sobbing and whimpering.

"(Hana… I won't let anything happen to you! Nothing!)"

"Hana…?" Sabaku panted. Sota gently poked Hana with his snout. Tenshi, gotten rid of his dirty tunic and shirt, walked from the kitchen with a mug of cocoa and bandages. He placed the mug on the table and kneeled next to Hana, who fortunately opened her eyes, making everyone smile in relief.

"Angel?" Hana said, and Tenshi held her hand with his both hands.

"You're safe. Everything is all right." Hana stood up and hugged him, bursting into tears.

"It was scary! The fire! The smoke!" She sobbed and shivered. Tenshi wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, I know. But now you're safe now." He calmed her. Hana nodded.

"Please rest. Here." Sabaku gave Hana the mug of cocoa, which Hana drank immediately. Tenshi wrapped the bandages around her chest and right arm.

"Thank you. For saving me." Hana had a tear on her cheek. Sota gently dried it with his snout.

"(Please don't cry.)" He asked. Hana sobbed, but nodded. She put the blanket on her and pushed her head to the pillow. After getting Hana to safety, Tenshi sat to the sofa and breathed in relief, but the bandit he killed haunted his mind. Sabaku stroked Hana and Sota looked out of the window. He could see the smoke coming from Enian town. He sadly whimpered quietly. Sota shrieked quietly.

"I know Sota. It was my home." Tenshi tucked his head between his legs. Sabaku was as sad as he was.

"I wanted to see your hometown, not its ruins, or some… Some… Barbarians." She returned to Hana, who was now sleeping peacefully. Tenshi opened his journal and looked at the page he read yesterday, about Spirits. When he turned to another page there was a drawing of Rayquaza, a lightning bolt, water drop, a snowflake and a tornado.

* * *

"_**W**__hat I discovered while travelling with Niersja, is that wherever we went, the storms, snowfalls, rains and thunders followed us. Niersja has given me part of her powers, and they are god-like. The fighting tribes surrendered when they saw the "Goddess of Rain and Wind." They stopped fighting when we threatened to turn our beloved home into Ragnarok, or that's what they believed. Thanks to Niersja, our beautiful white land turned from red to white once again. My children shall behold Niersja's beauty. She is bonded to our blood. Every Kamito must face the trials I leave behind. The trials, which can only be completed by true Kamito Warrior. The Path of Courage, where Kamito has to face the most fearsome warriors left by the past. The Path of Honour, test the Warrior's heart by making him do decisions. And the final test, Judgment, where my spirit, shall test their meddle in ancient, glorious duel. Only the true Kamito shall enter, and those who want to use my precious Niersja, shall perish in the fires of Underworld._

* * *

**T**enshi closed the journal and returned it into the bag.

"I'll check for some more protective clothing. Take care of Hana, will you?" He asked Noora.

"Of course." She nodded and stroked Hana. Tenshi climbed the stairs and stepped into his old room. It was like his room back in Emerald Forest, with an old desk, chair, bed, closet and nightstand. He opened the closet. Inside weren't many clothes, but he took a red tunic with yellow outlines with fur collar, fur shoulder pads and a belt with scabbards for four daggers and two swords. After a quick dress up he looked at himself from the mirror.

"Fits well." He stated and walked to the doors. When he looked at the closet, he saw a wooden box under some planks. It was in good condition and had stylish carvings on its sides. After examining it Tenshi sat down on the bed and opened it. Inside was a metallic wristband, old Pokéball and a letter. The letter got his attention, as he recognized the handwriting.

"Dad's writings." He opened the letter.

* * *

_**D**__ear son, if you're reading this, I've probably passed away and joined our ancestors. In this box is my gift to you, it's called LeafMorpher. Its powers are related to your Element, Nature. This ancient creation allows you to experience the power of Nature Element, and become faster, stronger, one with the nature. When I watched you grow with Pokémon, I knew it wasn't because of your mother, or because of your connection to the nature, but because you have the future among our friends. The LeafMorpher I'll give to you, is last of its kind._

_I may not be in this world anymore, but I'm always watching you. The path you walk is only for you to choose. Listen to your heart and trust your instincts. The Nature is deep inside you, and with the LeafMorpher you can tap closer to that power. But to use your powers, or not, it's yours to choose. Will you be a Warrior, or a Trainer, it's up to you. May Arceus light you path, Tenshi._

* * *

**T**enshi had a tear running along his cheek. He turned his attention to the LeafMorpher. He took it from the box and examined it – It was silver with flower carvings and green gemstone. When he put it on his left wrist, it suddenly closed to his wrist. Tenshi nearly jumped for the sudden action.

"What?!" He tried to open it, but it was like part of his arm now. It glowed green for a while, then the glow faded, and the gemstone glowed green.

"Strange, but I guess nothing dangerous… Hopefully." He turned his attention to the old Pokéball. It was darker because of all the dust and dirt and had some scratch marks all over it. He took it from the box and examined it.

"I wonder…"

"TENSHI!" Sabaku screamed suddenly from downstairs. Another thing that caused a panic was the door crushing and laughing.

"Sabaku! Hana! Sota!" Tenshi put the Pokéball into his pocket and rushed out of the room.

* * *

**S**ota was cornered by barbarian wielding a claymore. Hana was hiding behind his leg. He growled to two other bandits with axes and swords. Tenshi rushed out of his room, jumped over the wooden fence, and kicked a bandit threatening Sabaku to the face. He fell onto the table, breaking it. Another bandit tried to hit his head with a sword, but Tenshi kicked him to side and with a reverse kick to the stomach, launching him to the end of the living room. The bandit got up from the pile of planks and took a chair, attempting to hit Tenshi from behind. Sota roared and bit him to the arm, making him cry and drop the chair.

"Let go of me you lizard!" He cried and grabbed the Cave Pokémon from his forehead, trying to force him off. Sota growled and with a rapid twist tore some of his skin and flesh, and tackled him onto the planks. Sabaku took a stance and put her tail between her and Hana.

"Leave the child alone!" She yelled and grinned. The barbarian showed his bad teeth as he grinned.

"Such a sweet little price!" He laughed and pointed her with his sword.

"Hana, get down!" She yelled, opened her wings and rushed at her enemy. She slammed her knee to his stomach and kicked him hard to the face. Tenshi blocked a bandit's strike with the axe and after guiding the rusty sword to his left swept him off his feet. For a moment he looked at Sota, and saw a bandit rushing at him with a claymore.

"NO!" The moment was like an hour, when Tenshi dashed forward, and stepped between the shining sword and his friends.

"TENSHI!"


	8. Chapter VI - Evil Inside

**CHAPTER VI – EVIL INSIDE**

* * *

_**"Y**__ou're weak! No wonder you lost! Because you can't take up arms and stand like a man! Stand aside… Brother, and let the REAL Warrior take on the honourless!" _Tenshi was lying in the darkness. There wasn't even the ground, or sky, only emptiness. Tenshi coughed as he rolled on his back. His clothes were full of blood again. He opened his eyes, and saw himself.

"Weak! Disgrace! Coward! That's what you are!" He said. He had black hooded robes, black trousers, black boots and black gloves. He pointed at Tenshi with a black/white quill-like sword.

"Who… Are you?" Tenshi moved the blade aside and got back on his feet. The boy in front of him was like him, except for his eyes, they glowed orange, and he had vampire-like teeth.

"Who do you think I am?!" He growled and pointed his sword back at him. Tenshi took a step back.

"What happen… My friends! Sabaku! Sota! And Hana!" He gasped when the memories struck back into his mind. He looked around, but there where nothing besides his clone.

"Looking for an exit? Like a coward you are!" He taunted. Tenshi looked at him angry.

"Who are you?!" He asked with more serious tone. He chuckled.

"Hmph, and you are trying to act tough. The truth is – You're not Warrior! You have shamed our dear ancestors, you have shamed our pa!" He twirled his sword and pointed it at him again.

""Our" pa? You're not my brother." Tenshi answered surly.

"So, you think you can just walk away from here?" He laughed and looked down.

"In here, you are at my mercy!"

"Really?" Tenshi asked, and clenched his hands into fists. He jumped back and took a stance. His opponent put his left hand on his forehead and shook his head, laughing.

"Oh God. Seriously, you challenge me, the greatest Warrior of the Kamito family?! You want to challenge Siwang Tianshi?!" He spread his arms wide and took few steps back. Tenshi lowered a bit.

"Name won't tell me anything, but if you want blood…" Tenshi grinned.

"…You've got it!"

* * *

**T**enshi spread his arms and created two Energy Balls, combined them and threw it. Siwang turned around and slashed it aside, then responded with a slash; sending purple energy towards Tenshi, who bended backwards to avoid it, and with several backflips retreated, then started an assault. Siwang moved his finger along the blade's edge, then rushed towards him.

"No need to drown in your blood!" Siwang taunted, and at the last moment slashed. Tenshi crouched and slid under the sword, then quickly got up and kicked Siwang to the back. Tianshi flew for a short distance, then rolled back up and slashed Z to the air.

"Feel it!" He slashed the letter and sent it flying. Tenshi managed to dodge it, but it blew up, and the shock wave sent Tenshi flying. Siwang ran towards him and jumped. By slamming his foot on Tenshi's back he sent his enemy down. Tenshi smashed to the ground on his arms and legs, sliding for few meters. Siwang landed behind him, and placed his sword on his shoulder.

"Had enough?" He smirked and pointed the sword at him. Tenshi got up and turned to face him.

"Have you?!" He asked back and started another assault. Siwang laughed and rushed against him.

* * *

**B**oth Siwang and Tenshi clashed and Siwang's sword was stopped by Tenshi's metallic wristband.

"LeafMorpher? Hmph, you have the power of Nature, literally at your fingertips, yet you are afraid to even draw a sword. Coward!" Siwang grinned and raised his sword, leaving Tenshi's chest open for an attack, and kicked him with his knee, then hit him with a chop to the neck. Tenshi gasped and fell on his hands. Siwang stepped behind him and twirled his sword.

"Weak. Enough said." He taunted. After looking at Tenshi for a moment he stabbed the sword through Tenshi's left hand. He didn't even scream, but grinned. Siwang rotated the blade in his hand, causing a little blood shower.

"At least you don't scream, weakling." He smirked and pulled the sword out. Tenshi held his hand, not seeing Siwang holding his sword in his both hands, tip pointed at Tenshi's neck.

"Be honoured…" He raised the sword high to the air.

"…To have Warrior's death!" With that he attempted to impale Tenshi's neck.

* * *

**A**t last moment Tenshi turned around and grabbed the blade. Siwang saw the hate in Tenshi's eyes, and smiled.

"Someone is cocky, or foolish!" Siwang pulled the sword from his hands, leaving some nasty and badly bleeding wounds to his hands. Siwang kicked Tenshi away and looked at his sword.

"Great, now you fouled my precious Blackbird." He murmured and used his sleeve to clean the Blackbird from the blood. Tenshi was on his knees, looking at his bloody hands. He remembered the events in the cottage.

"Hana… Sabaku… Sota… My friends… No…" Tenshi clenched his hand into a fist.

"I… Will… Not…" Siwang noticed his actions and turned around.

"And what now? Got a headache or something?" He asked sarcastically.

"My Family! I will not let them suffer! I…" His body started to glow yellow, and the wounds in his body healed and vanished. Siwang took a step closer.

"Regeneration huh?." Siwang said, but Tenshi didn't listen - His mind was with Hana and the others.

"They need my help."

"Your help?" Siwang repeated, and burst into laughs.

"Seriously, you?! You can't even fight against yourself!"

"We'll see about that!" Tenshi bit his teeth, his heart rate rising.

* * *

**A**s Tenshi was getting up, the wristband started to shine and his eyes glowed red.

"I will go to the battlefield, to save my friends… No, not friends. They are my Siblings. My Brother. My Sisters." He turned to face Siwang, fists glowing.

"I will save them, and you're not going to stand on my way!" The glow in wristband turned into blinding light, and a Morpher took shape of Serperior's head. On the Morpher was a golden button. Tenshi closed his eyes.

"…Forest Beast!" Tenshi raised his right index finger and middle finger to the air.

"Spirit…!" He brought his left arm to his right, lowered his right arm and held the Morpher in his right hand, drew the arms to his left side and immediately thrust his left arm forward, his right fingers making the button spin rapidly.

"…Unleashed!" The Morpher's eyes glowed brightly and Tenshi became surrounded by tornado of leaves. Siwang gasped.

"No way!" He looked at Tenshi jumping to the middle of the tornado, and his outfit changing.

"That's the…! Tenshi!" He shook his fist and threw the Blackbird to the tornado, but it bounced back from the great gust. When Tenshi dropped from the middle of the vanishing leaves, he had green trousers, golden guards with knee guard on legs, black boots, green shirt, black one-piece shoulder armor with golden outlines, green gauntlets with leaf resembling blades, black gloves, green helmet with bright yellow visor. **(Based on White Dino Ranger)**.

* * *

**F**or a moment Siwang looked at Tenshi furiously, then started an assault.

"You're not worthy of that power!" He roared and jumped. Tenshi was motionless, but when close to get hit, he crossed his wrists and blocked the Blackbird just over his head. With a fast reflex he deflected the sword upwards and reverse kicked him to the chest, making him retreat. Using the chance he jumped and kicked him to the jaw. Siwang dropped the Blackbird and flew for short distance before smashing to the ground. Tenshi looked at his new self.

"So this is… This is…! Gods, this is amazing!" Tenshi felt enormous power inside him. Siwang got up and cleaned his jaw from the blood.

"Unacceptable!" He got up and rushed to Tenshi. He grabbed the Blackbird and attempted to thrust into his chest. Tenshi deflected the sword with his right arm and blocked another attack with his knee guard.

"You say I cannot be a Warrior with the way I live. Well…" The LeafMorpher in his wrist glowed brightly and he kicked Siwang to the left side of the face, but was dodged. He sweep kicked him and Siwang jumped to avoid, starting a counter. He aimed to his chest and head with every strike, and Tenshi used his speed to deflect and dodge. When Siwang hit his elbow to his stomach and staggered him, he kicked him hard to the head. The helmet protected him from severe damage, but it felt deep inside. Not finished, Siwang slashed his helmet vertically and kicked him away. Tenshi rolled back on his feet and glared at him. The glow on his Morpher turned more intense as it left the Morpher and floated next to him.

"What?" He lifted his hand just below the glowing ball, and it suddenly turned into bright pink petal. The glow around it vanished and it fell to his hand.

"A petal?"

"You know nothing about Nature, and you just…! Get the Graceful Dahlia?! What is the Goddess thinking?!" Siwang grinned and squeezed the handle of Blackbird. The gem in sword's hilt started to glow and the blade became cloaked in greyish fire. The fire moved to the gem and it changed from deep red into golden. Siwang shook his head and held Blackbird with his both hands.

"You don't deserve that power!"

"Hmph, let's see."


	9. Chapter VII - Friend from the Past

**CHAPTER VII – FRIEND FROM THE PAST, ENEMY FOR LIFE**

* * *

"Hmph, let's see." Tenshi replied and looked back at the petal. Around it appeared pinkish light, which became more and more bright. Suddenly it extended fast and turned into thousands of tiny petals, which flew around him. In his hand was a long scythe. The blade was beautiful pink with black stripes and cross-like insignia in the head. The handle was curvy green with yellow vine-patterns and the other end was sharp.

"Woah! This is…" Tenshi looked at his reflection from the blade. Siwang grinned and growled.

"For the first time ever, Gods have done a MISTAKE!" He yelled and rushed at him. Tenshi took a stance and deflected his attack with the handle and kicked him to the face. He slashed with the scythe upwards and with a rapid spin horizontally to his chest, leaving behind extremely sharp petals, which left nasty wound to his body.

"Curse you!" He shouted and pointed his left palm at him. Purple bolts cracked around his arm and to his palm appeared a tiny sphere, which quickly grew into threatening dark ball.

"Dark Pulse!" He thrust his arm forward, sending three huge black bolts towards him. Tenshi held the scythe with his right hand and loaded Energy Ball with his left hand.

"The Gods have not mistaken! Energy Ball!" He fired, and the attacks collided, causing an enormous explosion. Both Siwang and Tenshi covered themselves from the smoke. When the smoke subsided, Tenshi was surprised, Siwang was not there anymore.

"I'LL COME BACK! AND YOU'LL REGRET GRABBING THE GRACEFUL DAHLIA!" Siwang's thundering sound taunted. Tenshi looked around for him, but when he didn't see him, he focused on Hana and the others.

"I must get out of here!" He looked around once more for an exit, but saw only Blackbird with its blade tucked into the ground. It was now rusty and somewhat worn. Graceful Dahlia turned into light and transformed into petals, and Tenshi pressed the button on Serperior to get rid of his armor. Having no other clue, he walked to the Blackbird, and lifted it from the ground. Suddenly more cracks appeared into the blade, and soon it blew up into millions pieces. In the Blackbird's place was new version: The blade was longer and vast white with black line on the middle, the edges had teeth resembling appearance and the sword's guard was in the shape of black Fleur-De-Lis.

"Woah! I can feel it... Power."

"_Rune of Ancient…"_ Tenshi heard in his head.

"What?" He looked around, but was alone. Examining the sword, he twirled it and slashed it, and finally turned his attention back to the darkness. When The Rune of Ancient started to glow intensively, the sun appeared high in the dark sky.

"…I'm coming Hana. Just hang in there!"

* * *

**T**enshi looked at the cottage his father built so many years ago. It was burning; second floor suddenly collapsed into the first floor, raising a dust cloud and black smoke screen, and from the dust flew a piece of burning letter. It landed on Tenshi's hand. Tenshi looked at its writing.

"_May Arceus light you path, Tenshi." _Were the words on the letter. Tenshi pressed his right hand on the burning corner, putting the fire out, then let it fly away with the wind. The Rune of Ancient was hanging from his belt, and the LeafMorpher was ready for action. Tenshi clenched his hand into a fist and turned away from his first home.

"My memories won't die / They always live in my heart / Home is where my Family is." With that he left after the barbarians.

* * *

**L**uckily, the barbarians left dozens of footprints to the snow. Tenshi picked up speed and dashed into the white forest. On the forest path leading to the north Tenshi occasionally looked at his new weapon. The blade was white as snow and sharp edged. The footprints on the ground became more fresh-looking.

"They're close. Hana… Arceus, protect them!" He prayed and accelerated. Some minutes later Tenshi arrived in seashore. In front of him were several barbarians, and a familiar-looking character. Caught by a barbarian was a Servine-Pokémorph, with white trousers, white robes, green cloth belt, furred boots, gloves and gauntlets. She was held in place from behind.

"What a freak." One barbarian said and spat to the ground. He had a knife in his hand, and pressed it on Servine's throat.

"But so…" He was interrupted when she spat on his eyes.

"I swear… When I get free…" She hissed. Tenshi recognized her voice.

"Asashin!" He gasped. The barbarian Asashin spat on cursed and grabbed her neck.

"First, I'm going to dirt you! then, I'm going to…!"

"Leave her alone!" Tenshi jumped from the cliff and threw the Rune of Ancient. The sword scratched the barbarian's wrist, forcing him to release Asashin, who fell on her knees, panting hard. The Rune of Ancient sank deep into the tree. Tenshi landed in front of them, LeafMorpher glowing green.

"Tenshi?!" Asashin looked at him.

"Asa, are you all right?!" Asashin coughed a bit.

"…Soon…"

"That…!" He looked at the barbarians pointing their weapons at him.

"…Was the mistake!" he hissed and took a stance.

"You are supposed to be dead!" The barbarian Tenshi wounded back in the cottage shouted.

"The justice never dies / Nature is everlasting…" He placed his left hand on the Morpher's button.

"…/ And storm is rising!" He executed the Morphing.

"Forest Beast, Spirit unleashed!" The blinding light surrounded him, and some of the barbarians retreated. Asashin tried to look at him.

"Tenshi? What's…?" The light faded, and Tenshi was in his Forest Warrior Armor.

"Awesome! I can feel it!" He bumped his fists together and looked at the bandits.

"Bring it on sinners!"

* * *

**T**he barbarian next to him rushed forward sword in hand. Tenshi bended backwards to dodge the horizontal slash, got on his feet and kicked him to the jaw and nose, sending him flying. Behind him was a barbarian with a sword. He rushed forward and aimed to Tenshi's head. Thanks to his helmet he was unharmed, and he turned around to face him, punched him twice to the head, then finished him off with a roundhouse kick to the right side of the head. While looking at Tenshi, Asashin got up and held her neck.

"Darn…" She murmured and noticed her leaf-shaped silver sword hanging from the belt of the same barbarian who threatened her earlier. She grinned and dashed forward, grabbed the sword's pommel, pulled the sword from behind and hit him to the side of his head with chop.

"That's for trying to harm a lady!" She taunted and took a stance. Tenshi smiled.

"Welcome back!" Tenshi cracked his knuckles and blocked the bandit trying to hit him to the head with an axe. Asashin kicked him aside and threw five short Razor Leaves to the barbarians. They hit their legs, making one of them fall.

"They're all yours!" Asashin stepped out of the way and Tenshi dashed forward.

"My pleasure!" With a flying kick Tenshi attempted to hit him to the head, but was blocked by a sword. After avoiding two strikes Tenshi crouched and kicked the sword from his hands high to the air. Tenshi took a step back and stood still. The smelly bandit punched him hard to the helmet, hurting his own hand. While he was holding his fist, Tenshi grabbed him from his shirt's collar and headbutted him unconscious. The last bandit left took a hatchet from his belt.

"Die!" He threw the hatchet at Asashin, who tilted her head left to avoid it.

* * *

**A**sashin walked towards the last bandit, her sword shining in sunlight. Her enemy took an axe from the belt and rushed at her. By simply placing her sword above her the axe, not only was stopped, the blade sliced in two as if it was nothing. After kicking him to the crotch Asa twirled her weapon and slid it into the scabbard.

"And that's for trying to steal my… Never mind, I just felt like it!"

"Asa, calm down. We need information." Tenshi demorphed and grabbed the bandit from his collar.

"Where's Hana?! Where's Sota?! Where's Sabaku?!" He growled and looked at the barbarian with bloodlust.

"Go to hell!" He laughed, showing his terrible teeth. After looking at the water next to them Tenshi threw him to the cold water.

"Tell me where are my friends!" Tenshi kicked him to the ribs and spread his hand towards the Rune of Ancient. It shook itself out of the tree and flew to his hand.

"You have no guts to harm me!" The barbarian laughed like a maniac.

"Soon you won't have guts at all!" Tenshi growled and slashed right in front of his face. Some of his beard was cut off.

"You… You... Madman!"

"Mad?! Is that all you say before dying?!" Tenshi raged and raised his sword high above his head, ready to strike. Asashin looked at Tenshi with worry.

"Tenshi!" She approached him from behind.

"Stay back Asa! I'm going to make him talk, with his body intact or not!" Asashin placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hana, Sabaku and Sota, I know where they are." She said, making Tenshi calm down.

"You do?" She nodded as an answer.

" I was tailing them when these pigs got me by surprise. I'll tell you as soon as we are out of here."

"Coward!" The barbarian taunted, receiving a hard kick to the head from them both.

"Shut up!" They said in synch. Asashin held her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go. We'll save them together."

"Right." They left the place and headed into the forest.

* * *

**L**ater in the forest, Asashin told Tenshi her information. More he heard, more he refused to accept.

"No! No! No! No! NO! Asashin, are you serious?! You mean… That those folks…?"

"I'm disagreeing as much as you are, and I saw him." Asashin looked at the snow, horrified.

"And I saw Hana, Sota and Sabaku being taken there. Hana was…"

"Scared. She's just a baby." Tenshi's heart was full of rage.

"And Sota. He's brave, but…" He shook his head.

"We don't have time for this! We have to go! Now!" Asashin nodded.

"But first, we have to go to the Viking Islet. There lives the one who caused all this!" Tenshi stopped and slowly turned to face her.

"…Here's the plan: I go to the Temple of Air, you head to the Viking Islet. As soon as I release Niersja, we can get back our friends."

"Not friends…" Asashin held her finger up.

"Siblings. OUR Siblings." Tenshi, despite the situation, had a smile on his face and approached Asa.

"I missed you." He said, surprising her.

"Umm… I…" She cleared her throat and looked down. Tears were running long her cheek.

"Asa? Sister…?" She surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and

hugging him.

"Dad! If only I was there!" She cried. Tenshi held her in warm embrace.

"I should have been there! With you!"

"Asa…It's all right."

"No, it's not! I shamed myself by leaving, instead of staying with my dad! I knew he was in bad condition! I knew!"

"Asashin!" Tenshi yelled to her, making her jump.

"Father is not like that! He encouraged you to fulfil your dream. Are you regretting, that you left to see the world, what you always dreamed about?"

"But I… I… I miss him!"

"We all do. Asashin…" Tenshi gently pushed her from his arms and looked into her eyes.

"You may have left that day, but you held him in your heart all the time, and that's what makes him proud." Hearing this Asashin was quiet for a moment, then dried her eyes. Tenshi gave her another hug.

"I miss him as much as you do, and now…" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's take care of out Family… Together."

"…Yeah!" Asashin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Tenshi smiled and held his hand on her cheek.

"That's my girl! Go to the Viking Islet! I'll head to the Temple of Air and release that power!"

"And then we save our Siblings!"

* * *

**T**enshi retreated from Asashin and smirked.

"You remember this, right? Serperior, wake up!" Asashin covered her eyes as Tenshi became surrounded by glowing green aura. When she looked at him, she was enthusiastic.

"Never can I forget that trick!" Tenshi was now Serperior, with deep black scales, cream-colored underside, dark green leaves, vampire-like teeth and fierce red eyes.

"Tenshi…" Tenshi looked at Asashin, and saw sparkles in her eyes.

"Let's do this!"

"I'll see you later!" Asashin bowed to him, Tenshi bowed back.

"I'm happy to fight alongside you once again." With that she ran deep into the forest. Tenshi turned around and looked at the mountain ahead of him, the volcano Old Gray.

"The Scourge of God…" Tenshi's heart beat as he thought about the upcoming battle. Knowing that his friends are waiting for him, he took a deep breath and dashed into the forest.


	10. Chapter VIII - Storm Is Rising

**CHAPTER VIII – STORM IS RISING**

* * *

**T**enshi dashed from tree to tree, approaching the Temple of Air every second. The cold wind caused chills, but his friends in danger helped him focus on reviving the guardian of his family.

"One way or another, I will revive you Niersja, and save my friends, and Hana!" Tenshi dashed over the river and to the ground before transforming back into human. In front of him was the gigantic stone staircase to the Temple. It resembled an Inca temple, snow covering the stones and at the top of the temple was a statue of Rayquaza. He took a deep breath, pulled the Rune of Ancient and stepped to the stairs. The twin doors into the Temple were gigantic and made of stone and iron. In the doors were several old carvings of dragons, warriors, sun and moon. On the top of them were carvings of snowflakes and rain drops. Tenshi, after getting to the top, bowed to the Temple.

"I have come here to seek the power of Rain and Wind! Open the doors and let me challenge the Trials!" He chanted and raised his sword. The sun behind him lightened the blade, and reflection hit the sun symbol on the left door. Suddenly, an earthquake started, and Tenshi retreated as the doors slowly opened. Behind the doors was dark and on the ground were some fallen pillars, stone tables and even skeletons. He covered his mouth and nose when the stink of the dead got out of the Temple.

"Dear Arceus! How many have tried to enter this Temple?" He took a step back, ripped part of his tunic and tied it over his mouth and nose, preventing most of the stink getting him. After taking some fresh air he entered into the Temple of Air, among the dead.

"For Hana and my Siblings, I'm ready to wander into Oblivion if I have to."

* * *

He held his left hand on his heart as he stepped over the first skeleton with an ancient Dragon Knight's Armor. The room where he was wandering in was full of skeletons and weapons. In the room were two stone tables, both of them full of cracks and a pillar has fallen onto the table on his right, along with a skeleton. Before him was a stone throne, with a sitting skeleton wearing ancient and worn white/purple robes, crown and wooden staff with a head of Salamence on the top.

"Dragon Priest? So the legends are true…" Tenshi ran to the throne and examined the skeleton along with its clothes. He took the journal from his bag and opened the page with a drawing of Rayquaza encircling a cloud and the Temple of Air.

"Dragon Priests served as Temple leaders. They were in charge of the ceremonies, rituals and even sacrifices. They were believed to be in contact with Goddess Arceus, and her Ten Children. Air, the Element who brings the winds, rains and sun, is one of these Children. Rayquaza, better known as Niersja, is the Goddess of Rain and Winds." Tenshi looked up from the journal and stared at the skeleton before him, shocked.

"My family's Guardian Spirit… Is the Goddess? Totally unexpected." He was in shock for what felt like an hour, but then Tenshi shook his head and put the journal back into the bag.

"Goddess or not. I have to meet her!" Before he left, he gave the skeleton of the priest a bow.

* * *

**T**he hallway was dark and wet. Water drops dripping every now and then made Tenshi nervous.

"Temple no one has entered for years, even longer, and it's still like I'm watched… The Trials…" He stopped for a moment think.

"The Path of Honour, the Path of Courage and the Judgment. Three tests only the true Warrior can pass… Better be ready for anything… Flash!" Tenshi summoned light. The light surrounding his body helped him to venture through the holes in the floor and the fallen pillars. Accidently he trampled a skull, making him back away.

"…Apologies, didn't mean to disturb your rest." Tenshi looked at the mess. The skull, after lying on the floor for years, cracked like an egg. He was about to step over the skeleton, but suddenly something grabbed his foot. Tenshi pulled his leg back, and along with it, a skeleton hand.

"What?! Arceus!" Tenshi jumped back when the skeleton without skull and right arm got up and clumsily crashed to the wall. He reached the Rune of Ancient.

"Undead rising?! What is this?!" Behind him were some more skeletons, eye-holes glowing red. Tenshi gasped and looked to his right. The headless skeleton stumbled and fell backwards to the stone floor, but got up, with the ribcage more cracked.

"…I wasn't expecting to fight something like this, but…" He took a stance, and when one skeleton behind him attempted to strangle him, he kicked it to the jaw, breaking it and sending the skull to the roof.

"…Out of my way!"

* * *

**T**enshi slashed the skeleton's skull off and roundhouse kicked its ribcage into millions pieces, stabbing his sword through second skeleton's skull and pulling the blade from the skull to the floor, slicing it in two and kicked the left side towards the third one, causing its legs to fly off.

"Who's next to return to Underworld?!" Tenshi twirled his sword and placed it on his shoulder. Behind him ran a skeleton with iron armor. Tenshi, at the last moment, jumped and landed behind it, and kicked its hip bone apart, making it fall to the floor in pieces. The teeth were jangling, until Tenshi kicked the skull like a football, hitting directly to another skeleton's skull. Not finished he delivered a hard kick to the skeleton's jaw behind him, making it fly high to the air. Tenshi sliced the skeleton without skull three times across the ribcage, hip bone and knees, and when the skull came down, caught it and used it to smash the skeleton into pieces.

"Keep your bones." Tenshi dropped the skull and it fell inside the ribcage halves. There were four skeletons left.

"Seriously?!" Tenshi labelled and put the sword on his shoulder. One skeleton was carrying a sword. When it rushed to attack, Tenshi sighed used a low reverse kick to break its right knee, rolled on his back and kicked it to the head, rolling back on his feet. He grabbed the sword from the falling skeleton's hand and threw it, causing it to sink into the skull.

"Energy Ball!" Tenshi charged Energy Ball and used it to, not only to blow up the skeletons, it accidently destroyed the buttresses, causing the hallway to tremble.

"Bad move!" Tenshi turned into Serperior and dashed towards the other end of the long hallway. Some skeletons managed to rebuilt themselves, but were left under the falling stones and walls.

* * *

**A**t the last moment Tenshi leaped towards the exit, just in time to avoid the falling roof. Tenshi rolled on the floor for a while, catching his breath. He sat up, turned back into human, and tucked his head to his knees, looking at the lost hallway. Under the pile was a skeleton hand.

"Requiescat in pace." He stood up and cleaned his clothes from the dust. The room where he entered was huge. In front of him was a staircase leading to an altar. On the sides of the stone bridge were two statues of Rayquaza. Under the bridge was a pool of water and two tunnels where the water comes.

"This must be the place where Niersja appears." He stated and walked slowly towards the altar. It resembled a small hexagonal pool with emerald spikes on the corners, three lotuses on the water and at the bottom of the pool Tenshi saw a golden dragon statue. He kneeled before the pool.

"I know you are here Niersja. Hear my call. I have to save my friends from the barbarians, but I can't do it alone. I need your help to save those I love." For a moment, no response, and Tenshi stood up. When he looked around, it was clear that he was alone.

"Niersja… I didn't come here in greed! I have to save Hana and the others! So please, lend me your power! Please, guardian of Kamito family!" Again no response. Tenshi bit his tooth.

"I… Trapped myself to this place, and my friends could be suffering does even Arceus know how much?" He squeezed his fist and looked at the pool.

"Niersja!" Tenshi shouted and smashed his fists to the stone stairs.

* * *

**T**enshi has been sitting on the stairs for half an hour, and looked at the Rune of Ancient.

"Niersja… Hana… Have I… Failed you? No…" His thoughts were lost when he thought about Hana, Sabaku and Sota in the hands of the barbarians.

"_No one is going to bust you out of there!" _He heard in his head, then he heard Hana.

"_Let me go home! I just want to go to Angel! Please…! Let me go home!"_

"_Oh shut it! Hey, do you think this is enough to feed the horses?!" _Tenshi's eyes snapped open, fury burning his heart, soul, every cell.

"_Bah, just slice it. I'm going to have fun with this freak!"_

"_Get your dirty hands off me!" _Sabaku screamed in Tenshi's mind, making him more and more furious. The last drop was when he had a vision of Sota rebelling against the barbarians, protecting Hana.

"_I just want to go home!" _Hana cried again, frozen by fear. Sota bared his fangs and fired Flamethrower. The barbarian protected himself with a shield and rushed at him with an axe. Stoned by fear, Sota watched as the axe shined in sunlight, and ripped its target.

"_ANGEEEEELLLLL!" _Hana's scream was the last voice - Tenshi jumped up and blasted a torch stand, destroying it.

"That's it! I don't care about Niersja! I don't care about the legacy! I'll save Hana and my Siblings without her! She doesn't want to help me to rescue innocent children, so be it! Keep your Temple! Keep your stones! I go to battle!" Tenshi shook his fist and turned towards the closed hallway. Green aura appeared around his arm, which darkened and started to crackle.

"One way or another! Energy Smash!" He placed his left hand on his right upper arm, steadying his aim, and fired overcharged Energy Ball which flew like a missile. The second it hit its target caused a massive explosion, making the whole place tremble.

"Hana, I'm coming!" But before he could even take a step, some one grabbed him from behind and flung him to the stairs. Tenshi smashed his back to the upper part of the staircase and bounced to the top. The one who grabbed him jumped to the air and unsheathed a claymore from his back, attempting to kill him. Tenshi snapped his eyes open and rolled sideways to avoid the heavy sword. After leaping away from the stairs and the enemy and flipping back on his feet he looked at his opponent: He was a ghost of an old man, with the ancient Dragon Armour: Chest armour with shoulder pads, hip guards, armoured trousers, armoured boots, gauntlets and clawed gloves. In his hands was a huge claymore.

"I don't have time for this! Get out of my way!" Tenshi growled, but the only thing received as an answer was a vertical slash aimed to his head. Tenshi jumped to his left and used his sword to deflect the horizontal strike.

* * *

"**I **said I have no time to screw around!" Tenshi shouted and morphed. The knight attacked him and Tenshi blocked the slow claymore and kicked him to the chest. No damage happened but the kick made him staggerr a bit, giving Tenshi a chance to attack with horizontal slash. The knight surprised him by thrusting his left gauntlet to the way, stopping the sword and Tenshi got kicked to stomach by hard armour boot. The knight raised the sword and attempted to cut Tenshi, who put his sword to the way. The result was Tenshi surviving the worst, but getting forced to the floor by the heavy attack, and the knight slammed the Rune of Ancient from his hand. He then attempted to finish Tenshi, but rolled to avoid the first strike, then got up just in time to dodge the second strike by crouching and sweep kicking him to the knee. Thanks to his guards the knight received hardly anything but tickling and hit Tenshi to the head with his claymore. The helmet protected him, but the hard hit sent him flying for a tiny distance and hitting his head to the stairs. Tenshi clenched his hand into a fist and shook it before attempting to furiously attack the knight. He punched and kicked the chest armour, forcing the knight to pull back, closer to the stairs down. Tenshi jumped and delivered a hard roundhouse kick to his left side of the head. He managed to block it with his gauntlet, but the force was enough to make him fall the stairs down. Tenshi stretched his hand towards the Rune of Ancient, which was on the water, and it returned to him.

"You're finished!" He taunted and jumped after him, landing right next to him as he got up. The knight grinned as he swung his claymore, and got again deflected by Tenshi, who used the opening for advance by punching him to the unguarded face twice, then kicking him to upper chest, making him fall again. Tenshi kneeled and leaped upwards.

"Pray!" He created an Energy Ball and threw it towards the knight. He used a heavy swing to deflect the sphere, making it fly totally off its track and hit the Rayquaza-statue. Tenshi landed onto another statue's head and twirled his sword.

"I'm ready to step into Oblivion for my friends / That's the promise I have signed with my blood / And I never betray my promises!" He morphed. The Rune of Ancient glowed purple and its blade turned into black.

"Blackbird, Shadow Wind!" The blade flamed purple fire ad Tenshi landed and started another swordfight with the knight. The faster Blackbird deflected the heavy and slow claymore easily, and Tenshi got three hits to the chest armour, leaving visible marks.

"What's the matter?! Getting tired?!" Tenshi taunted and jumped to avoid low slash, landing behind him and striking the Blackbird through the ghost's chest.

"I haven't finished yet!" Tenshi said and pulled the sword out. The knight gasped and dropped the claymore, falling on his knees himself.

* * *

**T**enshi ran towards the newly open hallway while the knight collected himself and stood up. He took his claymore and started to chase Tenshi, who suddenly turned around, slid for meters backwards, and leaped high to the air.

"Serpent's Bite!" After spinning rapidly sideways Tenshi executed a hard kick to the knight's neck. He dropped the claymore and dropped from the bridge, falling into the water. Tenshi bounced from the floor and de-morphed mid-air, landing in front of the pool.

"Checkmate."

* * *

**T**enshi stood straight, twirled his sword and thrust it into its scabbard. He turned to face the hallway and sprinted. Before he would exit, the water in the pool started to shine green and a created a whirlpool. Tenshi stopped and looked back. The whirlpool became faster and faster, until it erupted and the pool shattered as the long serpentine creature burst from the floor. Tenshi leaped over the piece of pool flying towards him and looked at the dragon before him – Rayquaza.


	11. Chapter IX - The Scourge of God

**CHAPTER IX – THE SCOURGE OF GOD**

* * *

**A**sashin rowed to the shore with Celebi-Pokémorph on the boat. Her arms were tied behind her and her ankles were also tied together. She looked at her threateningly and struggled to get free. After getting to the shore, Asashin threw her to the snow and unsheathed her sword, using it to cut the rope around her mouth.

"How dare you treat me like this?! Release me or you'll regret this!" She hissed. Asa placed the sword on her throat.

"Wrong! I'm going to take you to meet the Huns, you explain everything to me and Tenshi, and fix this!"

"Let me go! I...!" She hissed. Asashin tapped her cheek with the blade and turned around. After thinking for a moment she turned her look back to the Pokémorph: She had perfect hourglass body, D-Cups and ass. She was wearing just pink/purple loincloth and pink cloth around her breasts. Asashin looked around for anyone.

"There's no one around here. You can either do as I say, or…!" She slashed her sword just before Lea's eyes, startling her.

"…I'll deliver you to those barbarians. Trade you for my friends."

"…You wouldn't dare!" She hissed, but when Asa pressed her sword to her throat again, she went quiet.

"Cold! It's cold!" She labelled.

"So are those Huns. They kill everyone, destroy everything! It's all because of you, bitch!" Asa hissed and kicked her to the snow. When Lea crawled back up, Asa was about to slash again.

"Stop...! I submit!" She feared for her life.

"Hmph, good girl. Now you come with me." Asashin tugged her back on her feet.

"If you even dare to run away, I'll cut your legs off." She lowered her head next to Lea's.

"Do you understand?" She whispered with high, threatening tone.

"Y-yes…"

"Hmm, good." She hissed and pushed her towards the forest.

"Then move it! My friends need help, and Tenshi can't face them all alone." Lea grinned as she pushed her into the forest.

* * *

**F**ar away, deep in the forest was a huge area cut from trees and bushes. In place were tents and cattle pastures. One tent was larger than others, guarded by two heavily armoured Huns. Tenshi was scouting the area at the top of the cliff. Tens of barbarians, horses like Rapidashes and Zebstrikas were in the opening.

"So this is what has been terrorizing my home for years – The Huns!" He shook his as disagreement and sighed.

"Gimme a break." He dropped over the edge and slid the cliff wall to the ground and hid into the bushes.

"It's all, or nothing." He held the LeafMorpher with his right hand.

"Niersja…"

"_Ready when you are."_

"…Hang in there Hana. I'm coming…"

"Please, let me go!" A sudden cry came from the tent closest to Tenshi. It was Hana, then came another voice.

"SHUT UP!" The growling voice commanded, and next thing Tenshi heard was crying.

"Angel, I'm scared!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" His eyes snapped open when he heard something heavy to smash to the ground.

"A cage?! Oh, Arceus curse them!" Tenshi charged Energy Ball and fired it to the sky. It got everyone's attention, especially when it exploded, creating a greenish light. While everyone outside and some came out of the tents to look at Tenshi's distraction, he sneaked into the tent. Inside were several Pokemon locked into cages, Sota and Hana were together in one large cage. While Hana was crying at the corner of the cage, Sota was growling to the Hun.

"Why do I always have to do these guarding duties?! I HATE GUARDING DUTIES!" He kicked Sota's and Hana's cage, making Hana tremble and cry.

"Angel... I want to go home…" Tenshi flew into rage and hid behind a crate. He knocked the crate to draw the Hun's attention, who unsheathed his sword upon hearing knocking.

"What's over here?" He murmured and quickly looked behind the crate – Nothing. Tenshi was behind another corner when he jumped from his cover and kicked the Hun hard to the face, breaking nose and some of the already worn teeth. Sota shrieked in joy seeing Tenshi, and when Hana saw him, she burst into tears.

"Angel! Please, let us go!"

"I'll never be forgiven because of this." Tenshi blamed himself and broke the lock of the cage and his friends hugged him.

"I'm deeply sorry about this. Are you alright?"

"I'm scared and cold!" Hana cried.

"I don't want to be here anymore! Let's go home!"

"I agree. We'll go home right now!" He kissed her head and gave her to Sota.

"Guard Hana and run straight out of here. Don't stop even for a moment! Do you understand?!" Sota shook his head, not wanting to leave him. Tenshi placed his hand on the Cave Pokémon's shoulder.

"I know, but I have to put an end to this. These people don't belong here!" He gave Sota a quick hug and took his sword.

"Go through the tent. I'll guard you while you release Sabaku. Run, and don't stop. Keep Hana close to you and only stop if it's truly necessary." Sota nodded, hesitating, and used his claws to cut a small hole into the tent. After crawling out of the tent Sota and Hana gave him one last look. Tenshi placed his hand on the ground.

"We will meet again. I promise." Hana placed her leaf on his hand and Sota placed his claw on, then they departed. Tenshi stood up and held the Rune of Ancient.

"To protect those I love…" He looked at the exit and slowly walked to it.

* * *

**T**he green light Tenshi created earlier started to vanish and some of the Huns got shrugged it off and returned to work. Tenshi stepped out of the tent and stood straight. One muscular Hun noticed him and placed his hand on his sword.

"What do we have here?! A baby?!" He taunted as he walked to him. Tenshi held Rune of Ancient behind his leg so that the Hun didn't see it when he came to mock him.

"Seems like you came to meet your death!" He drew his sword and attempted to kill him, but Tenshi quickly revealed his own weapon, which sliced the blade and Tenshi slashed his thighs and chest before kicking him to the head. The Hun fell down unconscious nose bleeding. Tenshi twirled his sword and took a stance.

"May Arceus bless this sword, so it can protect the innocents!" Tenshi was facing several barbarians, with swords, maces, spears and axes. Some had bows ready to fire.

* * *

**T**enshi stared at his enemies for a moment, then rushed forward, the Rune of ancient at his side. The first wave of Huns he faced rushed forward in synch and one of them attempted to hit him with a huge axe. Tenshi jumped over it, slashed the Hun to the arm, side, knee and kicked him to the back. The second was close to get a direct hit to his head, but slashed upwards, slicing the axe's rod, and kicked him twice to the chest, finishing him off with flying kick to straight to the face. Tenshi kicked him again to the face and bounced away from his enemies.

"Forest Beas, Spirit unleashed!" He morphed to his Warrior Mode and sprinted at high speed against his enemies, slashing them several times and kicking them to ground. One of the Huns with a bow ignited the arrow's head and fired. Tenshi's helmet protected him from the arrow, and he stepped on it, putting out the fire.

"Come on!" He yelled and created overcharged Energy Ball.

"Energy Smash!" He tossed it upwards and when falling down, roundhouse kicked it towards the enemies. The charged sphere flew to the ground and caused a great explosion, shaking the battleground. While some of them were balancing and trying to get him, Tenshi transformed into Serperior, shocking them all.

"Nature's wrath and fury / All the trees you have burned / Now give me strength!" He declaimed and lowered his head to the grass level. The Hun closest to him threw his axe towards him, and it missed clearly. Tenshi gave him an evil glare, his red eyes shining like fire.

"I'll teach you respect, and it's up to you whether you learn or not." He dashed towards the Hun and bit him to the neck. The barbarian next to him got hit by his whip-like tail, leaving a terrible red mark across his face. Tenshi let go and dodged a slash coming from behind, countering second with Leaf Blade, and biting twice to the shoulders, making him drop his claymore and giving Tenshi a chance to whip him to the face and biting him to the pressure point.

* * *

"**N**iersja!" He shouted. The response was a wicked roar, making everyone quiet. The long serpentine dragon flew in the clouds, easy to notice. One barbarian trembled as the dragon roared and came dashing towards the ground.

"DRAGON!" Few Huns shouted and escaped, took some of the horses and fled. Tenshi turned back into human and raised his fist.

"Thunder!" He shouted. Niersja slowed and her mouth became filled by electricity, her body crackling. She fired an enormous lightning which blew up half of the opening, causing the cliffs to tremble and the lake shake. The Pokémon in the area got startled and ran away, including the Huns horses. Few of them looked at Tenshi, wielding his quill sword and looking at them with his blood-red eyes.

"You have destroyed my home / Taken the lives of innocents / Now Arceus has sent Her child to avenge them." The crimson aura slowly appeared around his body, and his tone turned more deeper and angry.

"The time of Judgment, so…" he moved his finger along the Rune of Ancient's edge.

"…Who's first to go meet the lovely Goddess?" He pointed at some barbarians, and smiled. Suddenly, from the biggest tent came out a man. He was a bit shorter than Tenshi, but muscular, older and strong-looking. He had dark red tunic with furred shoulder pads, fur boots, fur gloves and fur hat. He was accompanied by Honedge, which scarf was gray fading to dark red rather than blue and wrapped around his left arm.

"You have fool's courage to approach me!" The thundering low voice said. Tenshi gave him a short look, then turned to face him.

"It seems like I have finally found someone worthy. Are you…" Tenshi twirled his sword once and pointed it at Attila.

"…The one who finally makes me bleed?!" He laughed. Attila flew into rage.

"You will pay for your WORDS! This ground will be flooding from your blood!" He drew Honedge from its scabbard, and the black/red fire surrounded the sword.

"That's what I like to hear! When you make a promise, you've better keep it!" Tenshi laughed and took a stance.

"The Scourge of God… And the Angel of Bloody Wings… I can feel it… The battlefield!" Tianshi smiled and rushed towards Attila. The Hun leader deflected Siwang's sword easily and punched him to the face and kicked him to the chest. Siwang stepped to his left to avoid the slash and jumped over the Honedge as Attila swung it. After deflecting few of his strikes Attila used Honedge's scabbard as a shield and stabbed it through Siwang's chest. Ensuring that he dies the Hun leader drew the Pokemon out and attempted to slice his head. Siwang smirked and bended sideways to avoid the energy slash and rolled back on his feet, blocking Attila's heavy vertical slash.

"You get no mercy from me! Bow before me before you die!" He commanded. Siwang laughed at him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Look, old man, I have something else in mind!" Siwang used the Rune of Ancient to guide Honedge to the ground and he kicked Attila's chest, the open area, then turned his back on him and reverse kicked him to the chest again. Thanks to Honedge's scarf Attila pulled his weapon from the ground, and while returning to its master, slashed Siwang's neck, leaving not fatal, but badly bleeding wound.

"Yes! That's it!" He laughed and placed his left hand on his right side of the neck, turning it red from blood.

* * *

**S**iwang painted the Rune of Ancient with his blood and took a stance.

"Blackbird, initiate!" The sword became shorter, lighter and blade turned into black/golden. Attila pointed Honedge at him.

"Ready for round two?" Siwang taunted and smirked.

"YOU INSOLENT BOY!" Attila rushed towards Siwang, who rushed against him. The Blackbird and Honedge collided and Attila and Siwang were eye-to-eye. Attila kicked Siwang to the knee, resulting in him losing his balance and the Hun king hit the Blackbird from his hands. Siwang jumped away from him and landed on all-fours, jumping up on his feet. In the sky Niersja the Rayquaza watched the battle between his Master and Attila.

"_The power of Nature… Yet he's so dark…" _She wondered Tenshi's behaviour. Siwang laughed and pointed his open palm at Blackbird. It shook itself from the ground and flew to his hand. After moving his finger along the blade edge and tapping its tip he slashed and pointed at Attila.

"I'm afraid this is over! Let's make this memorable!" He smirked. Attila grinned and shouted as he rushed towards Siwang. He rushed towards the Hun king and at the last moment jumped over him and attempted to slash his spine, only to get blocked by Honedge and Attila kicking him to the side, making him fall on his knee. Attila raised his sword above his head, ready to bring the final blow.

"DIE!" He shouted and struck. At the last moment, Siwang's eyes flared up and glowed bright red, he grabbed Honedge and kicked him hard to the right shoulder, breaking the bones. Because of the scarf, Attila didn't fall, and Siwang used as advance – Pulled the Hun king towards him, rotated the sword, and stabbed Honedge through his heart.

* * *

**N**iersja, the Huns and Sabaku, who was naked and chained from her hands and knees, watched as the Scourge of God fell. Siwang took a step back and watched as the Hun king fell down, dead. Honedge had a sad look and it faded away, leaving behind the scarf. Siwang turned to look at the rest of the Huns.

"Who's next…?" A sudden pain struck into his head, making him fall on the ground and shout.

"What?! What is this?!" He screamed and held his head.

"_That's enough! I'm taking over!" _Tenshi's voice shouted to Siwang.

"You fool! I saved YOUR friends! And this is how you thank me?!"

"…_Thank you. Now leave!" _Tenshi added more pressure to the pain he was causing to Siwang, making him smash his head to the rock.

"Fine! I'll leave, but don't expect to get rid of me that easily! You'll meet me again, disgrace!" Siwang's eyes glowed red, and as soon as they returned to "normal", he fell to the ground unconscious. Asashin, Lea, NSabaku, along with Sota and Hana ran to Tenshi. Hana dropped from Sota's head and hugged Tenshi's chest.

"Angel! Angel! Angel, wake up! Angel!" Hana cried and whimpered. Asashin pushed Lea out of her way and kneeled next to Tenshi. She put his arm around her neck and slowly lifted him up.

"Take a good rest Tenshi…" She offered her hand to Hana, who placed her own on her palm. Asa closed her hand and held Hana's hand.

"…We'll take care of you."

"I will…" Hana sobbed and looked at Tenshi. Sota got on all-fours and Hana climbed on him. Niersja lowered to the ground. Tenshi's friends looked at her.

"You… Are Niersja." Hana stated.

"I am youngling. My name is Niersja, but call me Galaxy. I'm Kamito family's Guardian Spirit."

"Galaxy… Help us take Tenshi somewhere to rest."

"Give him to me. I'll take him safe." She lowered herself so that Asa and the others could lift Tenshi on her. Hana climbed on her and stroked Tenshi's cheek.

"You'll be all right. Don't worry." She cried and crawled under his tunic. Some blood from his wound soiled her scales, but she didn't care. Asashin put her hand on Lea's back and pushed her towards Galaxy.

"Get up! You have a lot to tell us." Lea gave her a nasty glare, but climbed on Galaxy when Asashin hissed to her, sword's blade half out of the scabbard.


	12. Chapter X - Life Blossom

**CHAPTER X – LIFE BLOSSOM**

* * *

**T**enshi was taken to abandoned hunter's cottage in the forest. While Hana and Sota were keeping company to resting Tenshi, Sabaku and Asashin were furious to Lea.

"You brought them here, and did NOTHING to stop them?!" Sabaku scolded with fire in her eyes.

"Look, it's just that…" Lea tried to reason, but Asa slapped her on the right cheek. She cried and fell to the ground.

"Shut up! You brought chaos to these lands! At least admit it, you did nothing about it!" She hissed, and turned around when Hana came to the living room, rather scared of their yelling.

"Umm…" She held her hands crossed.

"I'm sorry little one. You need something?" Asashin kneeled before her.

"Umm… Angel likes to have some cocoa. I don't know how to do it."

"I'll do it. Sabaku?"

"No worries." The Flygon turned her eyes to Lea.

"If she even looks at the front door…"

"Just wait here Hana. I'll get the drink." Asa said and headed to the kitchen. Hana jumped onto the couch and looked at Lea. She was cornered by Sabaku, and for a Pokémorph, she looked pretty young. Lea turned her eyes from Sabaku for a split second to look at the baby Snivy, and she retreated. Sabaku opened her left wing to prevent her from seeing her.

"Just keep your eyes off her. As if she hasn't suffered enough!" She scolded again. Now Lea started to heat up.

"Can't you just stop? It won't change what has happened!"

"Which is why you are going to return everything back to normal. EVERYTHING!"

"Not when you're telling me what to do! I wanted to reach the top of my powers! I didn't want this at all…!"

"But it happened! And you, sneaked into small cave like a coward! Stupid child."

"I am not stupid! But you are just a little girl doing what others tell you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sabaku pulled the sai off her belt.

"QUIET!" A stormy voice yelled, silencing everyone. Asashin rushed from the kitchen, and saw Tenshi at the doorway. He had bandages around his right arm, right shoulder, chest and stomach. He looked both at Sabaku and Lea angry.

"Sabaku, put those down! NOW!" He shouted. Sabaku flinched and dropped them. Lea pressed against the wall.

"…T-Tenshi. Tenshi Kamito." Tenshi stepped from the doorway.

"Angel? Are you feeling well?" Hana asked very worried.

"Lea. You and me, we are going to take a talk." He said strictly and tilted his head towards the front door.

"…"

"Now!" He repeated and walked to the door. Sota rushed downstairs and shrieked to him.

"(You shouldn't tire your body like that!)"

"…I'm all right. Give me some sun, and I can heal these scratches. Lea, come. Sabaku, re-learn the manners I taught you." He said and pulled the door open. Lea, looking away from her, ran past Sabaku and outside.

* * *

**O**utside she saw Tenshi, his arms spread and eyes to the sun. His body glowed and his wounds healed.

"Wow."

"Kiss of the morning sun / Blessing of the nature / New day approaches." When his last wound healed, he took a deep breath. Lea shivered for the sudden cold wind. As she sneezed, Tenshi turned to face her.

"So tell me, what happened?"

"At least you're polite, unlike those two."

"Sabaku is worried about Hana and Sota, and Asashin as well. Half about what they said is true…"

"Half?"

"You brought the history's most savage warriors to these peaceful lands, but what happened here afterwards is all their doing."

"Realist." She stated and looked down.

"You're mad at me. I can tell."

"I am, but does cursing you bring those unfortunate people and Pokemon back? No."

"So what you want me to do?" Tenshi walked to her and put his hand on her left shoulder.

"Bring those who died back, and send the last Huns back to their time. You also have to erase their memories."

"Easy for you to say." She sighed and looked at her hands.

"I just learned to use my time travelling powers. I don't even know can I bring a single life back with this level of power."

"…Niersja?" He looked at the Morpher wristband. It now had two green orbs, and Niersja's orb started to glow. Three lightning bolts struck high into the sky and turned into the serpentine dragon.

"Master?" The Dragoness roared.

"Niersja, can you lend Lea portion of your powers? Give her enough energy to revive those who died?"

"What?" Lea was shocked. Sabaku and the others stepped out of the house.

"Wow!" Hana looked at Rayquaza in her glory now when the danger was over.

"Tenshi, I… I…"

"You have to carry the responsibility of your actions Lea. I can help you to revive the dead, but taking the Huns back to the past is yours to do."

"Tenshi?" Sabaku wasn't sure about the idea. He gave her dagger glare.

"Sabaku, forgiveness is the attribute of the strongest, weak cannot forgive."

"…"

"Lea, I trust that you right your wrong." His words assured her. Lea shook her fist as she started to cry. Suddenly she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He kept quiet and hugged her back.

"Let's bring these lands to their former glory." Lea said nothing, but nodded while pressing her head against his chest. He gave her a gentle pat on the back, then turned his attention to Niersja.

"Niersja."

"Master?"

"Do you know anything about this?" He raised his left hand, and from the sky fell a petal, which upon touching his hand transformed into the scythe. Niersja was surprised.

"Graceful Dahlia. One of the ten weapons which serve their stars."

"What do you know about this… Graceful Dahlia?"

"Graceful Dahlia was created from the vines of the ancient trees and sacred Tears of Arceus. Graceful Dahlia gives life to those with, or had, life force."

"So it can be used to revive the dead?" Asa asked further. Niersja nodded.

"Only if you find the harmony from the weapon's core and yours."

"My… Core?" Tenshi placed his right hand on his heart.

"We have to bring those people and Pokemon back, and make sure news about this won't spread." Niersja nodded.

"I can boost your powers for an hour. Use it wisely."

"Do it."

* * *

**T**hanks to Niersja's powers, Tenshi, Asa and Lea gave new life force to dead. In Enian Town they carried the bodies to the church.

"So Lea." Tenshi called her.

"Tenshi."

"What started all this?"

"…I wanted to see the world as it was, and as it's going to be. My mother said to me that I'm too young to travel in time. She always said "It's dangerous. You'll get yourself hurt or worse.""

"You rebelled." He stated. Lea placed Houndour to the mat.

"I just wanted to see it. I… I… Didn't…" She sobbed and burst into tears again. Tenshi placed an old man next to his pet and reassured her.

"Forget Sabaku and Asa. Just let it go."

"…What can I do?"

"…I don't know exactly. Look, we'll help you to take the rest of them to the past, then you have to make sure this won't spread around."

"…Good thing that this lasted only two days. Only Enian Town suffered." She dried her eyes.

"Lea."

"Yes?"

"Don't worry."

"… I… Won't…" Sabaku walked to the church with the rest of the people.

"Here's the rest of them. Man, there are lots of them." She stated while looking at the people and Pokemon lying on the carpet.

"Can you and Asa bring them all?" Tenshi sighed and looked at his body. It was glowing blue after Niersja enhanced his powers.

"Niersja is one of the most powerful Dragons in the world. If this won't revive them, I don't know what will."

"Then let's pray Arceus." She said and headed outside.

"You ready?" He asked from Lea.

"Yes. If this helps me to right the mistakes, I definitely do it!"

"Good." They walked outside the church. Asa was glaring at Lea, but trusted Tenshi. While Sota, Hana and Sabaku stayed back, they stood side by side.

"All right… Forest Beast! Spirit unleashed!" Tenshi called the powers and boosted his powers over the limits. Niersja flew high in the clouds.

"All right. All at once!" He said. Lea and Asa nodded, and they put their pointed their palms at the open church.

"Arceus give us strength!" Lea said. Their bodies started to glow in greenish fire and from their palms flew three green spheres. The moment they hit the bodies in the church, Tenshi started to gasp.

"Just… A little more…!" He kept his right arm straight forward with his left arm and focused. Asa and Lea didn't last very long either.

"I won't give up…!" Lea grinned, and fell on her knees, panting and sweating. Asa's powers ran out soon after, and she fell on her back. Sabaku and Hana rushed to them.

"Angel?!" She climbed on his lap and used her tail as a fan, trying to cool him.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He reassured and used his last portion of boosted power to create a special Energy Ball.

"Arceus give me strength! Life Blossom!" He shouted and thrust the sphere. It flew into the church and soon blew up into tiny green sparkles, which landed on the bodies. Tenshi fell against his hands, and losing consciousness, to the ground.


	13. Chapter XI - Days to Come

**CHAPTER XI – DAYS TO COME**

* * *

**T**enshi woke up in the same cottage he was at the morning. Hana was sleeping on his chest with a smile on her face. Sota poked his right arm.

"What happened?" He asked and sat up slowly.

"(Lea brought you here, along with Asa and Sabaku.)"

"Lea? Where is she now?"

"(Taking those barbarians back to the past. She said she refuses to give up, no matter what.)" He shrieked. Tenshi shook his head to get his senses back to order.

"I see… So she listened. Should have waited for me…" Carefully he lifted Hana from his chest and placed her on the pillow and gave her the blanket. He stood up and rubbed Sota's head.

"Where are the girls?"

"(Downstairs.)"

"They are all right?" Sota nodded in response.

"And the Enian Town? You see anything?" To that he shook his head.

"(Lea didn't want those folks to see her or Sabaku, or Asa.)"

"It makes sense why – They would be surprised, plus Sabaku would open her mouth again and cause trouble to Lea… Please be careful." He wished and took a deep and slow breath.

"I was out for how long?" Sota pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Just three hours. Okay Sota, I'll go back to the town. You stay here and look after Hana, all right?"

"(Sure.)" He nodded and grabbed his tunic from the table with his fangs, giving it to him.

* * *

**T**enshi used his Serperior form to get to the Enian Town fast. What he saw before him was a wish come true: People and Pokemon brought to the church were back. There were some people from other towns, police, and the King of the Snowspear, Ulfric. Tenshi dropped from the branch and transformed in the air.

"This is for you Lea…" He said and stepped into the town.

"Does anyone know what happened here?" Ulfric asked from the town mayor.

"I'm sorry my lord. Those… Things, just assaulted us before anyone saw anything…"

"My lord." Tenshi called him, and bowed.

"I can tell you what happened." Ulfric walked past the mayor and to him.

"What do you know about the attack?"

"My ship was attacked yesterday. Me and my friends survived and investigated this incident."

"And the attackers?" Tenshi kept quiet for the alarming moment, not wanting to cause panic.

"Pokemon. I found a group of Ursarings located in the east, near the Temple of Air."

"Are they still there?"

"…No. What was left in the opening, was a crater." His heart pounded as he finished the story. Ulfric walked from side to side before him, his arms on his back.

"…What is your name?"

"Tenshi. Son of Marcus Kamito." He answered, and in a moment Ulfric stopped. Some people close by whispered to others, spreading the word.

"Kamito? I thought the family died with Marcus."

"Those rumours are now false."

"If you really are Kamito…" Ulfric's steward stepped in front of him.

"…Prove it!"

"…" Tenshi didn't answer, but looked to his left. He finally sighed.

"Very well." He said and took distance from them. He brought the Morpher wristband close to his face.

"_Niersja, I need you." _The orb started to glow and the wristband crackle with electricity. He shocked everyone by firing three gigantic thunderbolts into the sky. It didn't take long from the bolts to combine into long serpentine dragon, revealing Rayquaza. The steward dropped his walking cane and dropped on his knees.

"By the… Gods."

"It's the Bringer of Rain and Winds!" The townsman yelled and pointed at Niersja. When she roared, everyone fell silent. After a moment of silence Ulfric spoke up.

"I see. So the legends are true."

"Every legend has an origin my lord, there is a seed of truth in everything, even if it's tiny or to small for eyes." Tenshi stated and nodded to Niersja.

"Last descendant of the Kamito."

"But… Marcus had no wife, no brothers. You cannot…" the steward said, but was cut short by his lord.

"Silence!" He shouted. Tenshi bowed to Ulfric.

"My lord, this town was where I was born, where my father was born. Those Pokemon destroyed the place which is more important to me than all the gold, and for my father's memory, I'm asking you to rebuild it to its former glory."

"And I shall agree. This is one of the homes built by my fathers, and I shall not see it burned." He said and nodded to his steward.

"Yes my lord." As he and Ulfric were about to leave, Ulfric gave Tenshi a one last look.

"And for your father, I'm going to honour his memory as well. He was a good warrior, and a friend."

"I'll tell this to my mother. I'm sure she'll be pleased." Tenshi smiled and bowed. Further away, on the cliffs was hiding two feminine figures, keeping their eyes locked to Tenshi.

"Kind, and cute. This will be fun..." One of them giggled.

"And what's better, he's a Warrior… And from one of the oldest families." The another said.

"Let's go Garan!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**T**enshi was walking back to the hunter cottage, now taking it easy when Ulfric accepted his story.

"Lea has second chance. I hope she reaches her goal. Poor girl…" He thought and kicked a rock on the road. It flew to a small river next to the road. As he walked the bush near him suddenly rustled, making him stop.

"Huh? Somebody there?" He turned to face the bushes, and they rustled again.

"Hello? Friend or foe?" He asked again. No response, but the bushes rustled more.

"Whatever." He said and kept walking forward. The rustling stopped. Garan, who was hiding in the bushes, chuckled and followed him in the shadows. Tenshi stepped from the forest path to the woods, but stopped when bushes behind him started to rustle.

"Okay, if there is someone, come on out. I'm not on the mood to play." He said. As the bushes rustled again, he got annoyed and turned around.

"Solve one problem, and there's new behind the corner…" He stepped to the bushes, and with a quick move spread them aside – There was no one. Behind him appeared a shadowy feminine figure. Tenshi sighed and let go of the bushes, and turned around fast to block an axe with the Rune of Ancient. He was looking into fire-red eyes.

"What the…?"

"Too slow." She said and kicked him to the stomach. It was hard and fast, enough to smash him against a tree.

"Damn…" He fell down, unconscious.

"Garan, you're too rough." The voice said to her from the tree.

"I like rough." Garan replied and looked at Tenshi, smirking.


	14. Chapter XII - Daughters of Valhalla

**CHAPTER XII – DAUGHTERS OF VALHALLA**

* * *

**T**enshi woke up in a large bed.

"Third time? Give me a break." He grinned as he held his stomach. The kick felt like getting from a hammer. When he looked at himself, he nothing but his trousers on.

"What in the…?! What is this place?!" He looked around his new resting place. It was a large cave with water flowing inside from several holes and tunnels. Where he was resting was a large bed with several pillows and magenta blankets. Down the stairs in front of him was a long stone table full of food and drinks. At both sides of the bed was a statue presenting Rayquaza surrounded by small pools of water. The whole cave looked like a mead hall.

"What is this place?" He stood up and walked down the stairs. The foods on the table were inviting and the cave was warmed by two large fireplaces on the sides.

"Hello?! There must be someone…" He looked around for a living person. On the table was an apple, which he took.

"I demand to know if there's a living person out here!"

"As the king requests." A sudden voice replied. Tenshi stopped to his tracks and turned to face the source of voices – Something he wasn't expecting.

* * *

**I**n front of him were standing female Pokémorphs: Tyranitar and Aggron. Tyranitar had nasty claws on her feet, thick thighs which resembled pieces of armour, red belly, E-Cups, upper body resembling armour, spikes on shoulders, muscular looking arms, spiky neck and back of the head, piercing red eyes and long, thick tail. The clothes she had were custom-made steel boots with knee guards, dark blue trousers with white loincloth attached to the back, white cloth with yellow edges to cover her breasts, necklace and a steel band around her tail. Aggron had as nasty claws on her feet, steel bands around her thighs, curvy body, E-Cups, spiky shoulders, steel bands around the upper arms, hands which resembled clawed gloves, armour to cover her upper back, neck and head, two spikes on the head, pretty blue eyes and thick tail. Her clothes were identical to Tyranitar's, but she also had a carving on her left thigh band. It resembled a flower. The moment Tenshi saw that symbol, he gasped.

"That symbol!" Aggron rubbed the carving in her.

"You have good eyes king."

"What? You called me… King?"

"Of course. There is no other way for us to honour our king" Tyranitar said, and bowed deep her right hand behind her back. Aggron bowed as well.

"What is going on? Who are you two?"

"My name is Garan." Tyranitar answered.

"And my name is Ryna." Aggron answered.

"Garan and Ryna… So what do you want from me?"

"I am deeply sorry my king." Garan kneeled.

"I'm ready to be punished."

"My king?" Ryna asked.

"Why did you attack me? You call me "king"? I don't understand."

"We are servants to Kamito family. Our ancestors fought alongside yours for years."

"Servants? How many servants has Kamito had? Niersja is one."

"I don't know for sure my king, but I do know that every Kamito has had at least one servant." Tenshi crossed his arms and thought.

"…I remember my father having one. It was a bird, but my memories about those days have faded… So you two, what do you want, and Garan, stand up."

"Yes my king." She bowed deep and stood up.

"We have sworn an oath. I and Garan have sworn our lives and powers to protect you." Ryna spoke.

"Protect me?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Was it my father? Marcus?"

"No my king. It was Hogard."

"Hogard? My ancestor from thousand years back?! How old are you?"

"After Hogard sealed Niersja to this Temple, we swore the same oath. We were slumbering these years, waiting for a Kamito to serve."

"Oh, poor girls…" He sighed.

"My king?" Garan asked.

* * *

"**L**isten up. I'm not going to disrespect your decision, or my ancestors, but I'm not like them. I don't want servants." Hearing this Garan and Ryna gasped.

"What?! But…"

"There are enough enslaved Pokemon out there, ordered to hurt innocent Pokemon for people's entertainment." He said strictly. Garan and Ryna looked at each others.

"Enslaved? Hurting? Is there a new war?!" Tenshi shook his head.

"Worse. Pokemon living out there are captured by humans, taken to arenas known as Pokemon Gyms. In these places these people, called Pokemon Trainers, order Pokemon to fight each other. The more "Gym Badges" Trainer collects, more fame and respect he gets."

"That's barbaric!" Garan flared up.

"How could they?! Pokemon enslaved?!" Ryna added.

"I have lost many of my own friends to them already. Where they are – Ordered to harm, chained to work like the Egyptian slaves, or to amuse people, all against their will."

"And the kings and queens are doing nothing?!" Garan asked further, her voice thundering.

"…I don't know how to say it. And what worries me more, is that my father was one of them."

"That's…!" Ryna was cut short when he continued.

"But he was not unlike them, and that's what questions me all the time. My father and his Pokemon - They were like the warriors throughout the history: Seeking battlefields, lusting after glory and believing in the honour of the battles. Those Pokemon were happy to have someone like my father as their Trainer. But… The other side is… The side I have witnessed too many times…" He stopped talking and looked down, and Garan spoke up.

"Are you… Lost, my king?"

"Yes. I love my father, and I love every Family member I have, but it's just… What is the truth? Father treated Pokemon in the middle of the battles as equals, siblings, but the Trainers who take their "friends" to the Gyms and Leagues to battle like gladiators of Colosseum…" He sat on the stone bench.

"I don't know who and what to believe anymore." He turned his eyes back to the girls.

"I don't want any servant, because those remind me of those dark days. My heart is bleeding / Answers deep in the dark / My friends are alone." Garan and Ryna looked at each other and felt the same sadness.

"So… What do you want us to do then? You don't want us."

"…" He didn't answer, but tucked his head to his knees.

"It's not your fault. No one can tell what the future brings. I just don't want to fall to use my friends, and Hana, as soldiers. It's against my nature, and everything."

"Many Pokemon served in the wars, but this is not war?! This is slavery!" Garan stated. To that Tenshi nodded.

"I'm not alone however. I have few good friends, and the current High King, Gustavus is his name, has heard my word. Pokemon Gyms and League won't exist in Diamond Isles anymore. Arceus bless him."

"And the Pokemon?" Ryna asked.

"They have rights. If a Pokemon has a family, or is otherwise rebelling, the Trainer MUST set him free. High King also established Forest Guards to Emerald Forest, to maintain order. Pokemon are friends, and they deserve rights and justice of their own!"

* * *

**W**hen Tenshi finished his story, Garan and Ryna had a little private conversation. Tenshi was given new clothes by them: dark blue trousers, white tunic with furred shoulder pads and collar, leather belt, boots and fur gloves. As he was eating the apple, the girls were talking in private.

"…Agreed?" Ryna asked.

"Agreed." Garan nodded and they walked back to him.

"My king." Garan called him. Tenshi stood up.

"What is it?"

"We talked about your words, and decided that if you don't want us, are we free to go and do as we see fit?"

"Look, I understand what you mean by serving me. It's an honour to serve a Warrior as Shield Sibling, or Guardian Spirit as they are often called." They nodded.

"I already have Niersja, and to her have I said the same thing. It's your decision: You can go and do as you like, or you can come with me to Emerald Forest."

"To Emerald Forest?"

"I live there nowadays. My Family lives in safe, warm and peaceful place called Sanctuary."

"We wouldn't be your servants, but we can still come with you?"

"Of course. The Family accepts anyone. For you, I have just one thing to ask."

"What is your wish my king?" Ryna bowed.

"Don't call me king. My name is Tenshi, and I prefer to be called by that name."

"As your wish, Tenshi." They said in synch and bowed deep. Tenshi smirked as he looked at them.

"Tell me…" They stood straight to listen.

"You have been born and raised in the middle of the fires of battle. Have you ever had a peaceful day?"

"…We… Haven't." Garan said, depress in her tone.

"We were trained to battle from the day we hatched. When our training was complete, we followed Hogard to war against Snow Dragons. After that we were sealed to the Temple Chambers, so that the fangs of time wouldn't take us, and Niersja."

"Sad to hear it. Honestly, I'm not a warrior-type. I'm more of a peaceful father-figure to Pokemon who find themselves lost, and draw a sword only when it's necessary, if even then."

"You sound like Hogard my king… Tenshi!" Garan cleared her throat. Tenshi stepped closer to them.

"Now then, we better get moving. Asa and Hana are probably waiting for me."

"Allow me to show you the way." Ryna bowed.

"Lead on." He said.

* * *

**B**ack in the hunter's cottage, Hana was standing on the window ledge, waiting for Tenshi to return. She was hands crossed. Sabaku was behind her, rubbing her back.

"He'll come, don't be afraid."

"I know." She replied, not looking away from the window. The snowflakes falling outside prevented her from seeing much, but she could see a shadowy figure approaching.

"Angel?" She stepped closer to the window to see better. When the shadowy figure steppe out of the woods, she jumped in joy.

"Angel!"

"I told you." Sabaku recalled. Hana didn't listen, she dropped from the window ledge and ran to the front door. As Tenshi opened the door and stepped in, she jumped to his arms, tackling him as well.

"Hello!" He greeted the purring baby Snivy.

"Welcome back." Asa greeted. Tenshi stood up and stroked Hana's back. He then turned to the outside and looked at the pair.

"You coming?" He asked from Garan and Ryna.

"Who are you talking to?" Sabaku asked.

"New friends." He replied. Hana became excited. As Garan and Ryna stepped to the doorway, Sabaku and Asa were a little surprised.

"These two?"

"Garan and Ryna. They lived in the Temple with Niersja."

"Are you her friends?" Hana asked from them. Ryna and Garan looked at each other, but chuckled and nodded.

"You could say so, and you are Hana I presume?" Garan asked. Hana dropped from Tenshi's arms and bowed to them.

"Nice to meet you." Ryna looked at Tenshi.

"Such a lovely young lady." she stated. He chuckled and picked Hana up. As she pressed her head against his chest, he turned to Asa and Sabaku.

"The time to return home has come."

"I could say I'm glad. This cold is killing me." Sabaku stated, making Hana giggle. Asa stepped to him.

"I'll come as well. My journey here is over."

"Here, but not over." He recalled. She nodded.

"I still have Fatherlands to explore, after that I shall return to Emerald Forest, to mother."

"Can't you come home now?" Hana asked her. Asa lowered to her eye level and stroked her head.

"I'm going to fulfil this dream. I promise Hana, that we'll see again."

"I'll wait for you."

"Of course you do." She smiled and gave her a kiss. Hana giggled and purred. Lea started to speak.

"You don't have to go home with a ship." She got their attention.

"Excuse me?" Tenshi answered.

"To the southeast from here is an old and forgotten route. It will take your home faster."

"I see. Very well then."

"Are you serious?" Sabaku interrupted.

"You can always fly home, it doesn't really concern me how you travel back."

"You trust this little girl?!"

"Yes, and since that's a problem for you…"

"Tenshi, a moment please?"

"Sure. You stay here and pack our stuff with Sota, all right?" He said to Hana. She nodded and dropped from his arms, running to Sota. Asa dressed up to warm clothes and lead Tenshi away.

* * *

**A**fter a while of walking Tenshi became suspicious, but followed Asa.

"You have a problem?"

"Gladly no. Everything's fine." She said while walking forward, towards a little cave.

"Especially now when I have seen you, and that little flower."

"Hana brings daylight to any soul in this world." He stated. Asa nodded and smiled, and stepped into the cave. Inside was a campfire.

"Now this looks like home." Tenshi joked. Asa giggled and stepped to the other side of the fire, opposite of him.

"So, about what I wanted to talk about…" she moved her right hand to her cloth belt, and untied it. Tenshi was shocked.

"Asa?"


	15. Chapter XIII - Warrior's Maiden

**CHAPTER XIII - WARRIOR'S MAIDEN**

**!LEMON-CHAPTER!**

* * *

**S**eeing her naked body before him was like a gift from Arceus. Asa's body was curvy bright green with cream-coloured belly, D-Cups and attractive ass. She swayed her long tail back and front, telling him to come for her.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" she giggled. Tenshi smiled and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and neck and pulling her to a hug. Asashin smiled and kissed him on the lips, he returning the favour to her. As her leaf stroked his back, he stroked her back smoothly, warming her up for the coming night.

"Just how could I live those days without you next to me?" He asked.

"Likewise. When I wasn't crying, my heart was. I missed you." She replied and pressed her head against his warm chest. When she pulled away from him, she took the tunic with him.

"You don't need those here, do you, hun?" she giggled and wrapped her arms through his armpits around his back.

"We got a lot of free time." She smirked. Tenshi chuckled and kissed her nose.

"And I'm not leaving… Yet." He replied, and pushed her against the rock, grabbing her breasts. Asa smiled as she moaned. He pressed and rubbed her pair, occasionally squeezing them and giving them a nibble, making Asa squirm a bit.

"You're teasing me!"

"You don't like that?" He asked and kissed her breasts before her lips.

"What about we stop playing and get to it?" She asked.

"If you insist." Tenshi replied, and lifted her up a bit so she could lie down on a rock.

* * *

**A**sa smiled as he lined himself with her virgin cunt.

"And our bond shall be like steel…" He started.

"/The future unknown to us…" Asa spoke.

"/ Shines like sun." They ended together, and Tenshi thrust into her cunt. Asa grinned as he broke her hymen, not letting out a sound, but she arched her back and almost slammed her tail to his back. Tenshi had to stop to give her breathing room.

"That was… Intense?" She moaned.

"And you took it like a warrior, no fear and no signs of pain." He complicated. Asashin smiled slightly and nodded. As Tenshi slowly started to pound into her, the flames in the fireplace lightening the cave, she hummed.

"We've been friends for six years, but I never thought it would result in this."

"Greater heights in our Paradise? Me neither." He replied and gave her faster pleasure.

"Yeah! Give me more!"

"As you wish, my queen snake!" Tenshi thrust into her at faster rate. Asa could see the stars as her limit approached with every thrust. In a second she steeled her tail straight upwards and screamed as he blew his load into her womb.

"Arceus!" Asa grinned.

* * *

**T**enshi and Asa sat at the fireplace, bodies together. Asa panted as she pressed her head against his chest. Tenshi rubbed her upper back, warming her.

"You just showed how much you care." He spoke up.

"If only I could show more." She replied and smiled.

"_Seeing her resting like this, she's like Hana." _He thought as he stood up.

"If you have rested enough, we better start moving. Those miles won't walk themselves."

"I'm ready to walk to the meadows."


	16. Chapter XIV - Parting Roads

**CHAPTER XIV – PARTING ROADS AND LEA'S QUEST**

* * *

**L**ea guided Tenshi and the others to an old path located in southwest part of Snowspear.

"This road will take you to Goldriver in three days walk."

"Finally you're doing something right, brat." Sabaku hissed. She didn't forgive her like Asa and Tenshi did, which enraged her. Tenshi stepped next to Sabaku and gave her a threatening glare, making her quiet.

"Lea, why won't you come with us? In The Family you'll get all the help you need to control your powers." He requested. Lea didn't answer, just looked at the dirt on the road.

"I greatly appreciate your selflessness Tenshi, but I could cause more chaos. What if I bring Genghis Khan to our time next? I…"

"You're the nicest Celebi I know. Please don't be sad." Hana said her hands crossed. Lea turned to face her and kneeled to rub her head.

"I love you Hana. You're so adorable and nice, which is why I don't want to cause you trouble. That island Asa took me from was the safest place I knew."

"Go to Antarctica. There are no one to hurt, except for…"

"Sabaku, for Arceus' sake!" Tenshi scolded.

"Tenshi." Lea called him.

"Lea?"

"Right now, I just want to control these powers so this won't happen again. I appreciate all the help and support you have given, but I have to continue alone, so please." She rubbed her left arm, still feeling deep shame for her actions.

"I'll come back sooner or later, and I swear I will help you." He said and placed his left hand on her shoulder.

"I promise."

"…Thank you."

* * *

**A**fter bidding farewell and hugging Hana for goodbye, they departed. Tenshi took the lead and walked the road next to a river. He turned around and gave the hill now further away one last look, then Hana pulled from his trousers. He kneeled and lifted her up.

"Are we seeing Lea again?" She asked.

"We will. I don't care about what Sabaku says, she's still young, and all this was a terrible mistake."

"Sabaku is a bully." She replied sharply, for which he nodded.

"Totally. Lea refused for now, but someday we'll escort her to The Family."

"That will be fun!"

"I assure you, it will be." He smiled and playfully nuzzled her, making her giggle.

"Are you two coming?!" Asa shouted up ahead. The pair laughed for a moment and ran after them.

"Angel."

"Yes darling?"

"When Lea becomes my Sister, could she teach me that healing magic she used?"

"Life Blossom? You have to ask her, but I'm sure she accepts."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I." He smiled and tickled her belly. Hana squirmed as she laughed

* * *

**F**ew miles later the friends arrived in crossroads. Asa checked her map.

"Fatherlands is the road on the left, Goldriver is straight forward…"

"Asa." Tenshi called. Hana dropped from his head and ran to her. She put her map back into her bag and lifted her little Sister up, giving her cuddle. She then turned to Tenshi with rather sad face.

"Guess this is another goodbye."

"Huh? Asa?" Hana asked. Tenshi walked to her and nodded.

"Yeah, but this time it's shorter time. Just Fatherlands." He recalled. Hana wasn't as optimistic.

"Why can't you come with us? Please." She pulled her collar.

"Please Asa, don't go."

"I'm deeply sorry Hana. Hey, I know…" She gave her to Tenshi.

"When I come back, I'll give you something."

"Do you bring me something? A gift?" Hana held her hands crossed. Tenshi chuckled as he patted her head.

"That's right. Just wait until I get it."

"I'll wait!" She said fast. Asa, Tenshi, Sabaku, Garan and Ryna started to laugh.

"Such a sweetie!" Garan smirked. As Asa and Tenshi shared one last hug, the wind carried leaves past them.

"Until the sun rises again."

"Keep an eye on the horizon." He said and bid her farewell.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
